Enjoy the silence
by Silenciosa
Summary: - Kebe & Bunny & Crenny fanfic - Las palabras son verdaderamente innecesarias. Sólo consiguen hacer más daño. Siguiente Cap.: 80% finalizado.
1. Capítulo I: Locked Away

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

_**by Silenciosa**_

_South Park no me pertenece._

Agradezco aquí la inspiración que me ha dado Depeche Mode a lo largo de mi corta vida :).

Es este el primer fic que publico :). ¡Así que gradecería muchísimo vuestras opiniones en forma de REVIEWS!

* * *

**CAPITULO I: Locked Away.**

"_¿Sabes, Ke-Kenny…? Siempre creí que era yo el menos afortunado de todo South Park. Ahora, quizá, haya errado pensando así…"_

Me desperté de golpe, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y aguantando un grito ahogado que parecía querer nacer desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Me costó varios segundos más para convencerme de que me había quedado dormido y que había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla. Sí, no cabía duda. Aún con el corazón en un puño, embotando con fuerza desquiciado dentro del pecho, me erguí hasta apoyarme por completo en la cabecera de la cama. Intenté que todo mi ser se encargara de volver a la misma calma con la que me había dejado antes sucumbir por el sueño. Respiré hondo, a un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, para luego cerrar los ojos y eliminar con cierta molestia las lágrimas que aún buscaban descender anhelantes mi rostro.

Para que fuesen acertados mis intentos de hacer desaparecer el mal despertar que me aturdía, dejé que mis oídos se dejasen llevar por los sonidos que me rodeaban: el canto de los grillos que se lograban percibir tras la ventana, el motor de algún coche que pasaba por la avenida en la cual se situaba mi casa, o incluso, llegué a escuchar los amortiguados suspiros de placer que provenían de la habitación de mi hermana; cosa que me hizo bastante gracia. La muy perra había vuelto con su novio… ¡y de qué manera! Poniéndome en pie, me dirigí hacia mi roñoso armario que podría superar con creces la edad del abuelo de Stan Marsh. Saqué de él un anorak negro y unos vaqueros. Me vestí rápido, busqué las llaves de casa, salí de mi habitación para bajar luego las escaleras hasta la planta baja y dar finalmente de cara a la avenida nevada cerrando tras de mí la puerta. Lo primero que noté fue la violencia del frío, afilado como cuchillas, dándome de lleno en el rostro; la única parte de mi cuerpo que se encontraba al descubierto. De muy mala gana y rechistando, me coloqué la capucha hasta taparme la mayor parte del mismo, dejando únicamente que mis ojos azules quedasen expuestos al aire.

No podría negar que odiaba el frío tanto o incluso más que aquel maldito pueblucho, South Park, en el cual vivía desde que tenía razón de ser. De eso hace ya veinte años. Veinte años, unos meses más o unos meses menos, pero sí, eran los que llevaba a cuestas, apegados y sin merecerlos. Suspiré resignado sin antes maldecir de nuevo mi suerte: había comenzado a caer débiles copos de nieve de un manto encapotado de nubes que usurpaban ahora el puesto del firmamento estrellado.

- Mierda de pueblo… _–_balbuceé sin menguar mi paso en dirección a la siguiente desviación de la avenida.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien adónde ir, sólo quería desprenderme otra vez de mis pesadillas. Únicamente deseaba eso, al menos, me conformaba con ello durante un breve plazo de minutos. Pero, en definitiva, parecía ser prácticamente imposible. Por mucho que así lo deseara, las cosas no iban a cambiar. Ya podría partirme la crisma al resbalarme en la acera resbaladiza al estar helada, o morirme de frío. Incluso valdría la pena pasearse en medio de la avenida; con algo de suerte podría ser atropellado por algún coche que apenas podría verme debido a la situación atmosférica. No, en mi caso las cosas seguirían igual y parecía que las pesadillas se iban a quedar aquí, aferradas en mi mente, del mismo modo que mi alma a la vida.

Bajé hasta dar con otra calle residencial, cuyas casas, mucho más agradables y limpias que la mía propia, hacían emerger de sus chimeneas el humo que desprendían las lumbres del interior y que tanto reconfortaban con su calor al interior de las mismas. Entonces, buscando la misma sensación, saqué de uno de mis bolsillos la caja de cigarrillos y un prendedor. No tardé ni un minuto en el que estuviera ya fumando tranquilamente, sin desacelerar el paso hasta quedarme ante la fachada de la escuela de educación primaria, la misma en la que había pasado tanto tiempo muchos años atrás.

Recordé inevitablemente a mis amigos; transcurriendo por mi cabeza miles, miles de recuerdos, unos mejores otros quizá no tanto, pero en cualquier caso, todos ellos eran importantes para mí: formaban parte de mi historia vivida, de mi pasado e incluso de mi sucio presente. Aún parecía que era ayer cuando jugaba con mis tres leales amigos…

- Siempre seremos amigos, chicos -escuché decir una vez a Kyle-. Pase lo que pase.

Sin embargo, ahora… ahora yo seguía allí, anclado en aquel asqueroso pueblo nevado de mierda. Era el único de los cuatro que seguía viviendo en South Park mientras que ellos habían decidido marcharse para vivir como universitarios; cosa que jamás me podría haber costeado. Yo, Kenneth McCormick era el capullo pobre del grupo, el que se quedaría enraizado en las calles de South Park y en su inexpugnable frío. ¿Cuántas veces, entonces, me eran necesarias para maldecir mi jodida suerte?

Me obligué, de manera brusca, a que mis pensamientos volvieran a centrarse en el calor del humo introduciéndose en mis pulmones, del vaho de mi respiración entremezclándose con éste al brotar del cigarrillo y de la sensación de bienestar que estaba obteniendo al seguir caminando sin rumbo. Finalmente decidí retomar mis pasos hacia el parque, situado en el centro del pueblo, con la única intención de aprovechar el silencio sepulcral de aquellas horas y disfrutarlo. A lo largo del trayecto sólo me topé con algún que otro vehículo; cegándome la vista por culpa de la luz que emergía de los faros. La nevada persistía, cosa que me desagradó bastante… no tardaría demasiado en que el frío se apoderara de todo y fuera más insoportable de lo que ya de por sí era.

Una vez allí, observé en tanto que tomaba otra calada al cigarrillo la situación en la que se encontraba el parque, cuyos árboles de varios metros de altura estaban desnudos, cubiertas sus ramas por capas superpuestas de nieve. El suelo aparte de resbaladizo, también estaba recubierto por una alfombra blanca nevada. Descarté sentarme en los bancos, no quería mojarme los vaqueros ni mucho menos; así que me quedé allí, estático y con la respiración agitada.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se me hacía peculiar aquella escena? ¿La habría vivido antes?

En mi mente, cual mazazo, se hizo presente una imagen nítida proveniente de algún recuerdo pasado. Éste tenía que ver muy especialmente con aquel lugar, con la misma nevada y sobre todo… con el mismo silencio que parecía querer expandirse con ímpetu. Todo. Todo lo que ahora me rodeaba me remitía a aquel recuerdo. Mi cuerpo tembló, pero esta vez no tenía que ver las bajas temperaturas, sino por la sensación casi real y tan nítida que rememoraba en mi cabeza. Mis ojos perdieron el tino y se clavaron estupefactos en cualquier punto perdido en la lejanía. Puse todo mi empeño en despertar de él, tanteando el suelo con mis piernas en busca de un apoyo sólido, pero poco pude evitar en caerme de bruces contra el suelo y agazaparme con mi propio cuerpo… Tal y como un niño asustado se tratase. Sentí que me ahogaba, que todo me daba vueltas. Finalmente cerré los ojos con fuerza y me rendí. Dejé que el recuerdo me llevara a su terreno. Que ejerciera todo su control sobre mí.

Entonces volví de nuevo al mundo de mis pesadillas.

_En esta vida, podría haberme olvidado de miles de cosas, a simple vista mucho más importantes que dicho recuerdo. Como por ejemplo, acordarme de cada una de mis muertes, de cada absurda aventura de mi infancia o de todas las tías con las que había estado. Pero no. Este recuerdo seguía sobreviviendo con los años, silencioso y sin hacer ruido, como si estuviera esperando explotar con fuerza en mi mente y decir… ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas lo que sentiste cuando me viviste? Y así había sido. Esperó hasta aquella nevada noche cubierta por cielos de plomo y en el parque; el mismo lugar en el que éste había sucedido cinco años atrás. _

_Entonces me vi forzado a recapitular, a marchas forzadas, los momentos previos al mismo. Aquel día, el de mi recuerdo, me había despedido de los chicos tras haber estado con ellos estudiando durante toda la tarde. Aunque para ser sincero, habíamos hecho muy poco en atender a los apuntes y libros; pasando mayor parte del tiempo diciendo estupideces y bromas absurdas. Kyle era el único de los cuatro que se tomaba el estudiar con seriedad. No obstante, tener a Cartman molestándolo todo el tiempo acerca de los films de "La Pasión de Cristo" y "La lista de Schindler" pues poco podía hacer como para también fastidiar con el mismo cinismo al ya no tan gordo Eric. Éste último, el muy hijo de puta –incluso literalmente se podría decir-, había tenido razón con lo de que en su familia cambiaban de constitución al crecer. No obstante, el apodo de "culo gordo" se le seguiría otorgando hasta el final de sus días. Stan, al igual que yo, al no tener tampoco interés por meter la nariz en los escritos, nos distrajimos viendo a nuestros dos amigos insultarse con la misma sutileza que las uñas al arañar una pizarra. Después de una cena a base de pizzas y refrescos, me marché en dirección a mi casa; abrigándome del terrible frío que azotaba con rudeza las calles de South Park._

_Pasé por este mismo parque… y el lugar que yo ahora ocupaba agazapado estaba siendo utilizado en el recuerdo por otra persona. Fue en un principio extraño, supuse, al ver a alguien que deduje de mi edad, estuviese tirado a las tantas de la noche en medio del parque, y menos aún, con la nieve que caía. Entonces, me acerqué corriendo ante la figura que yacía inerte en la nieve temiéndome lo peor. No me fue difícil identificar, asombrado y tremendamente asustado, el cuerpo de aquel joven. _

_Butters, el hijo único de los Stotch. _

_Cual resorte, me abalancé hacia él, quedando en frente y de rodillas. Con el mayor cuidado posible le di la vuelta y dar así con su cara, anteriormente enterrada en la nieve. Para mi sorpresa, estaba inconsciente y sin embargo, temblaba aterido debido al frío. Puede que en un principio no me diese cuenta de su estado hasta que me había acercado a él, pero fue hasta no tenerlo cerca cuando atisbé su ropa manchada de sangre y de algunas contusiones que tenía en la cara. Puede incluso, que me dejara llevar por la tristeza de su rostro; contagiándomela al instante._

_- ¿Ey… Butters? – le grité mientras le zarandeaba un poco – ¿Butters?_

_No, no respondía. Asustado y con el cuerpo hecho un manojo de nervios, lo cogí con cuidado del rostro y lo volví a zarandear con más fuerza. Al menos, agradecí que respirara. Después de llamarlo durante unos intentos más conseguí que despertara de su sensación de profundo letargo, abriendo con dificultad sus enormes ojos grises escondidos tras una larga hilera de pestañas. No obstante, el joven no fue el único en quedarse desorientado por un breve lapsus de tiempo._

_- Mm... q-qué… –balbuceó con dificultad. Luego, me dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión para seguirla con otra de alivio._

_- Tranquilo, Butters. Te he visto aquí tirado y de esta jodida guisa –le sonreí para aumentar su ánimo–. Vamos, te llevaré a casa. _

_Antes de levantarme para poner al rubio de pie con mi ayuda, éste alzó una de sus manos, temblorosa, hacia mi rostro, disponiéndola con cuidado y muy débilmente. Asombrado yo por el gesto observé como Butters me sonreía afable diciéndome agradecido:_

_- Gracias, Kenny. T-te de-debo una… –hizo presión con su mano en mi mejilla derecha, para por último descenderla y perder finalmente el conocimiento._

Del mismo modo que había hecho Butters en el pasado, una mano también se dispuso en mi rostro, despertándome bruscamente de aquel recuerdo.

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPITULO I._

¡Gracias por leer mi fic!^^

Cualquier aporte constructivo, cuestión, ayuda o insulto será todo bien recibido.


	2. Capítulo II: Dulce Bebe

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

**by Silenciosa**

_South Park no me pertenece._

_¡Paso a la izquierda, paso a la derecha, y calada al cigarrillo! ¡Jajaja! "Hermana Mercy", desde aquí te saludo mientras bailo ese flipante paso de los chicos goticosos de South Park xD. Que sepas que este capítulo va expresamente dedicado a tí. ¡Espero que te mejores muy pronto, amiga! ^^_

_¡Muchas gracias tambien por los reviews, Machinery-gun, Creepy Da Silva y Chocobollo! ¡Me habéis ilusionado muchísimo! ¡ Como también a aquellas personas que habéis colocado mi fic en su listado de favoritos! Que sepáis que tenéis mi gratitud eterna. _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! ^^_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO II: Dulce Bebe.**

El tacto reconfortante de la mano, principal causante de mi despertar, vino acompañado de una voz para mí familiar:

- McCormick, ¿me oyes…?

Aquella voz, dulce como la miel, hizo que la imagen de Butters, inconsciente en mis brazos, se fuera difuminando y finalmente desapareciendo de mi cabeza; sintiendo dentro de mí nuevamente la misma sensación de angustia.

De manera repentina, comprendí que ya había dejado de sentir el tosco frío de la noche; por lo que deduje que estaba en el interior de algún edificio. Arrugué mis facciones en señal del alto grado de confusión que sentía. ¿En dónde demonios estaba…? Lo último que recordaba era el desvanecimiento que había sufrido en el parque. Antes de que tuviera noción alguna de mi situación, en aquel mismo momento, la voz tintineante volvió a estar presente, aunque ahora mucho más próxima a mí:

- ¡Oh! Veo que por fin te has despertado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar aquella voz lo suficientemente significativa para mí. Como respuesta, abrí los ojos de golpe y tanteé con la mirada, aún borrosa, el espacio que me circundaba. Lejos de centrarme adónde había llegado a parar, dirigí toda mi atención hacia la procedencia de la misma. Nada más saber a quién pertenecía, mis labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Bebe…?

La joven, tan rubia como yo pero de cabellos rizados bien definidos que terminaban sutilmente en el arranque de la cintura, me observaba con suma atención. Siendo como yo era, poco pude por evitar recorrer con la vista la figura de mi compañera veinteañera. Era difícil no fijarse en Bebe; sobre todo si había sido ella objeto fetiche para muchos de mis antiguos compañeros de clase desde que había comenzado a transformarse en una mujer. Primero descendí con la mirada su cabello hasta llegar a la cintura. Y buf, bendita cintura. Ésta se unía grácilmente en algún punto conexo con un par de bonitas y largas piernas. Luego, deshice lo andado pasando sin poderlo remediar por el escote que se entreveía, bien enmarcado, por una vaporosa blusa. Finalmente, dejando lo mejor para el final, me dirigí al rostro: ovalado y blanquecino; en donde destacaban ante todo dos grandes ojos característicos por una tonalidad verdosa mate.

-Caray, Bebe –dije para mí mismo–. ¡Cómo has cambiado! Recordarte de niña y contemplarte ahora es, de por sí, ¡todo un mundo...!

No obstante, bien sabía yo que su cambio había abarcado otros derroteros y que no sólo había radicado meramente en el físico. Incluso siendo yo un tío perverso, había podido darme cuenta de ello. Desde que había dejado de ser la estúpida sombra de Wendy, Bebe comenzó a ser ella misma. Ya no era una niñata superficial e insoportable que veía su futuro bañado en gloria.

Ahora ambos compartíamos una misma sucesión de tristezas, de sueños rotos. Tanto ella como yo, nos habíamos quedado anclados en South Park. Yo, por pobre, y ella, por no ser lo que querían sus padres que fuera. Quizá por el placer que le producía el buscarse problemas o, en todo caso, para demostrar rebeldía contra sus progenitores, Bebe comenzó a cambiar de forma repentina a partir de que alcanzó la pubertad. Primero, a los trece, se unió al grupo gótico para no sólo alcanzar una imagen nueva y turbadora, sino para darle por culo al prototipo de "chica" que sus padres querían que fuese. Ataviada con corsés que quitaban el hipo a más de uno, piercings, medias rotas y con camisetas con logotipos de Skinny Puppy y Christian Death, fui yo el primero de todos en atreverme a querer "algo más" con ella. ¿Quizá le llegué a atraer en aquel tiempo? Probablemente. Aunque jamás supe muy bien el por qué…

No tardamos mucho en perder juntos la virginidad con catorce, haciéndolo en los mugrosos baños de los chicos del instituto. Hubiese sido genial si no nos hubiese pillado en plena faena un sorprendido señor Mackey, en ese momento, psicólogo de secundaria. ¿El resultado…? Acabamos teniendo un lastre de charla sobre precauciones sexuales y, a su vez, logrando la mirada de soslayo por parte de todos nuestros compañeros; siendo éstos los principales encargados de propiciar como la pólvora la noticia por todo el pueblo. No obstante, fue a partir de aquello cuando Bebe se volvió mucho más rebelde e irracional que antes jamás había sido. Dejó de lado a los góticos, porque según ella, su actitud inconformista era pura pantomima que poco tenía que ver con la auténtica performance obscura, y acabó saliendo con Clyde. Y no hacía falta explicar el por qué. A mí no me molestó: habíamos quedado como amigos por mutuo acuerdo y fue lo mejor, pues a partir de ahí, nos habíamos comenzado a conocer de verdad; charlando siempre que podíamos hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Cuando Bebe alcanzó los dieciséis, la mayoría de edad adulta americana, desapareció de South Park con aquel tío. Sus padres la dieron por perdida y, desaparecida la esperanza de que volviera con ellos –y tenerla por tanto sometida en su particular Reich opresivo–, se mudaron a otra ciudad. Lo que jamás llegaron a saber fue que Bebe sí regresó al cabo de dos años, sola –por lo visto Clyde decidió ir por su lado– y con el suficiente dinero como para vivir emancipada. Se buscó un piso pequeño, un trabajo como camarera en el Café Tweak y un coche de tercera mano.

Bebe seguía siendo la principal comidilla por parte del vecindario; aún tachada como la peor hija del siglo. A ella le importaba una mierda lo que pensara la gentuza de South Park:

- Vamos, Kenny –me dijo una vez con un tono de lo más mordaz–. Sabes perfectamente que lo que diga la gente de aquí me las trae al pairo. Todos, todos y cada uno de los que viven en South Park tienen algo que ocultar. Cuando se cansen de mí, irán a por otra nueva víctima. Y así una y otra vez, una y otra vez...

Lo que no sabía la gente era que el verdadero motivo por el que Bebe saliera huyendo del pueblo junto a Clyde, no fue otro que el deseo de zafarse del yugo, casi absolutista, al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de sus padres; siendo éstos mucho más intransigentes que los de Butters. Y, simplemente, se deshizo de ellos de la mejor manera que pudo. Ahora era feliz. Aunque estuviera viviendo en South Park, se sentía libre.

- ¿Ha dejado ya de cachearme con la vista, agente?

Me soltó en broma la joven, mientras seguía inclinada hacia mí, observando atenta la mirada con que la había estado analizando. Decididamente, me había dejado llevar tanto por mis pensamientos que había dejado la mirada perdida en su rostro, siendo despertado tras aquella pregunta irónica. La muy jodida me había quitado una de mis frases más célebres… Cosa que, oírla decir por parte de ella, me hizo bastante gracia. Nos reímos durante unos segundos más.

Sólo hasta entonces, me di por fin cuenta de que me encontraba en la bonita habitación de Bebe cuyas paredes se caracterizaban por el tono pastel de las mismas. Estaba dispuesto en su cama, boca arriba, cual interno de hospital. Me senté apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de su cama, observando la posición que ésta tenía: de pie e inclinada levemente hacia mí.

- Bebe… Si no te importa, ¿podrías dejar de inclinarte de esa forma? Porque o dejas de engatusarme con ese canalillo que Dios te ha dado, o tendrás que posponer este jodido interrogatorio para más tarde…

¡Toma ya! Ahí le iba mi contraataque tras su anterior pregunta mordaz. Volvimos a reírnos con complacencia. Seguidamente, la muchacha se percató de la impresionante perspectiva que podía divisar yo al estar ella inclinada hacia mí. Con el rubor en las mejillas y con cierto gesto suspicaz, encogió los hombros y rodeó los ojos para luego traer consigo una silla; disponiéndola justamente en uno de los lados de la cama. Permaneció hierática, impasible, observándome con aquellos ojos saltones, tan caricaturescos como los de un dibujo infantil. Suspirando finalmente, me preguntó:

- ¿Qué coño hacías en el parque tirado en el suelo? _–_la chica fue directa al grano; algo que había aprendido con los años de mí. Así me gustaba, que me dijese cuanto quisiera sin pelos en la lengua.

- Salí a pasear, llegué al parque y… me mareé – respondí mientras pasaba una mano por la frente y hacerla llevar luego hacia atrás con el motivo de quitarme algunos mechos rubios de la cara –. Eso es todo.

El silencio volvió a circundar en el ambiente durante unos segundos. Esperaba a que ella diese pie a cómo demonios había dado conmigo en el parque.

- No tenía sueño, así que cogí el coche y me dediqué a dar un paseo – _Touché._ Bebe se había dado cuenta, sin necesidad de preguntar, de lo que quería saber–. Te vi paseando como un puto zombie en dirección al parque. Aparqué y cuando llegué allí te vi tirado en el suelo.

Hizo una pausa para bajar la mirada y luego proseguir:

- Pensé que habías muerto… otra vez -sentí cómo el disgusto se apoderaba de su voz-. Así que te traje como mejor pude y aquí has estado durmiendo hasta ahora.

Bebe, ajena a lo que hacía, comenzó a _frotarse los nudillos de ambas manos _en actitud nerviosa.

Me quedé casi sin aliento observando estremecido el gesto que realizaba. Posiblemente ella no se percató del vuelco que llegó a dar mi corazón. Ni de los latidos embotados que parecían quererme destrozar las costillas. No, no creo que se diera cuenta de que la sangre se enfriaba gradualmente dentro de mis venas, provocándome en consecuencia terribles escalofríos que recorrieron por completo mi columna. No… ella no sabía con qué intensidad había respondido yo ante lo que hacía.

Me incliné feroz esta vez hacia ella y deshice aquel gesto con mis propias manos, ese importante gesto que ni siquiera sabría jamás a ciencia cierta lo importante que era para mí.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –le grité sin reparo alguno. Seguramente no le gustó lo que vio en mi rostro pues parecía asustada; cuyos ojos se encontraban abiertos con suma exasperación.

Como respuesta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Luego me miró temblorosa y yo, yo no sabía muy bien qué más decirle. Me levanté aún con la respiración agitada, convulsa. Y, sin más me coloqué el anorak antes de salir por la puerta. Estando aún en el umbral, ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado pues no me atrevía a volverme hacia ella y verla ahí sentada… tan quieta. En un tono muy apagado le dije:

- Gracias, Bebe. Gracias por todo. Eres buena amiga, siempre lo has sido.

En respuesta, ella se levantó con agresividad de la silla, haciéndola caer al suelo y provocando con ello que el silencio desapareciera, surgiendo tras de sí un terrible estampido que dio ésta al chocar contra las baldosas. Me miró crispada, con los ojos vidriados a punto de estallar en cualquier momento en lágrimas. Su mandíbula estaba tan fruncida como la mía; tal y como si frenara los verdaderos sentimientos que gritaban vehementes dentro de su cabeza. Se acercó a mí y con un solo tirón de mi anorak hizo que me girara hacia ella, colocándome frente a frente y a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, McCormick? ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡ Dime, maldita sea! –me gritó ahora sin ocultar que lloraba. Ciertamente su voz me estremeció, aturdiéndome más aún los sentidos.

Bebe estalló finalmente su llanto contra mi anorak, abrazándome con ahínco. Su cuerpo hipaba convulso, cedido por completo a la rabia. Durante unos segundos escuché cómo lloraba abrazada a mí. ¿Cómo había dejado que la cosa llegara a esas alturas? No hacía ni minutos que estábamos riendo y ahora… todo parecía haber girado trescientos sesenta grados. La abracé. Después de todo, era mi amiga y siempre me había ayudado. ¿Por qué me comportaba como un hijo puta si ella no tenía la culpa de nada?

- Ha pasado casi cinco años Kenny… –susurró débilmente y con cierta languidez en su voz–. Casi cinco largos años. Creo que… ya merezco tener mi oportunidad.

- Dulce Bebe… –le dije acunándola entre mis brazos. Puse una mano en su mentón con intención de que alzara su rostro hacia mí. Le besé la frente con cariño mientras sentía cómo ésta se desvanecía, respirando entrecortadamente – Si supieras que hay cosas que ni el tiempo podría llegar a cambiar...

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya estaba en el ascensor, descendiendo hasta la planta baja del edificio. Tras intercambiar aquellas palabras con Bebe, me había marchado obligándome a mí mismo a no mirar hacia atrás. No quería hacer daño a nadie más, eso mismo me había prometido hace cinco años.

Sólo me abrazaba a mí mismo, resistiendo lágrimas que buscaban discurrir libremente por mi rostro.

Aquel gesto sólo podía imaginármelo en él... en la forma tan peculiar y de por sí inconsciente en la que lo hacía.

"_Butters…"_

Después de transcurrir prácticamente cinco años sin mencionar su nombre, por fin emergía de entre mis labios.

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II._

_Tardaré varios días en postear el nuevo capítulo._

_Cualquier comentario constructivo, insulto, consejo, apoyo o lo que sea será bien recibido en forma de review :)._


	3. Capítulo III: El Principito

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_South Park no me pertenece._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, hits, y sobre todo, a todos aquellos que han colocado en estos últimos días, tras la publicación del segundo capítulo, mi fic en alertas y favoritos. Agradecéroslo es poco... :) Muchas, muchas gracias. Todos vosotros hacéis que sienta que todo esto tenga un significativo valor para mí._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO III: El Principito.**

**_"Como el principito se dormía, lo tomé en mis brazos y me puse nuevamente en camino. Me sentía emocionado llevando aquel frágil tesoro, y me parecía que nada más frágil había sobre la Tierra…"_**

Si tuviese que hablar acerca de lo ocurrido hace cinco años, cuando encontré a Butters herido en el parque, debería remitirme primero a esa sentencia sacada de la novela_ El Principito_, escrita por un tal Antoine de Saint-Exúpery. No es que fuese yo un dado a la literatura, pero como era parte de la tarea mandada por el Sr. Garrison cuando estaba en cuarto grado, no tuve otro remedio que leérmela si quería aprobar.

Esta novela trataba sobre la historia de un aviador que había perdido el control de su avioneta mientras cruzaba el desierto del Sahara, teniendo un accidente del cual salió milagrosamente ileso. Intentando reconstruir los restos de su avioneta para salir de allí, conoció, de la manera más tonta posible, a un extraterrestre también extraviado. Éste no tenía nada que ver con los que solían aparecer por televisión: bichos verdes con antenas, cabezones, delgados como alfileres y aficionados a meter sondas por culo. Aquel ser venido de las propias entrañas del universo tenía cuerpo de niño; de no más de diez años. Era como un ángel. Es más, no era difícil el compararlo con los mensajeros de Dios al también descender de los cielos. El aviador lo llamó "principito", pues el niño era dueño de un pequeño asteroide al que denominaba como su "casa". El aviador vagabundeó con él en busca de una salida para aquel desierto, cargando entre sus brazos al peculiar niño que había caído rendido por perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Rodeado por el mar ambarino de las arenas del desierto, el aviador supo que iba a morir en cualquier momento; que su lucha por seguir adelante, por sobrevivir, tendría la peor solución imaginable. No obstante, aún sabiendo su muerte cerca, aún teniendo toda certeza de que jamás volvería a casa junto a su familia y amigos, en él había una luz. Un salida. Una cosa por qué luchar y seguir andando desorientado entre túmulos inmensos de arena. Dicha esperanza se encontraba en sus brazos: el principito era su único motivo como por el cual seguir luchando. Observando el semblante inocente del muchachito rubio de ojos claros, él comprendió que algo como aquel ser ingenuo y noble no podía acabar entre las garras de la muerte. Habría esperanza en lo más hondo de su pecho si podía dar su vida por salvar la del niño extraterrestre.

En aquel momento, con nueve años, dicha sentencia me había parecido estúpida y sin sentido. ¿Cómo podía albergar el aviador un sentimiento tan lleno de esperanza por simplemente cargar a un mocoso marcianito que no sabía de la crueldad de la vida ni del inmenso vacío del existencialismo humano? ¿Acaso el principito entendía de dolor, muerte y desgracia? No, sólo sonreía todo el maldito tiempo como si, estar perdido en medio de la nada, fuera algo de lo más natural del mundo. Como si aquella situación pudiera superarse sin problema. En él no había ni un atisbo de maldad, sólo de una bondad impertérrita e inabarcable. Para mí, el aviador era un capullo. No sabía yo cómo el aviador, un hombre adulto de labrada experiencia, se había dejado contagiar por la esperanza de un ser de naturaleza tan noble que poco entendía de la triste realidad.

El principito no era un motivo de esperanza. _Era la esperanza misma._

No había llegado a comprender esto hasta que cargué con el cuerpo malherido de Butters. De la misma manera con que el aviador llevó al principito en brazos, yo cargué con el cuerpo inconsciente del hijo de los Stotch.

Y yo respiré, entonces, ese mismo deseo de esperanza. Él se iba a reponer de su estado aunque me dejara la vida al abrigarlo con mi anorak y quedarme yo en camisa aún estando a temperaturas bajo cero.

Fue para mí un hallazgo terrible el habérmelo encontrado allí, tirado en el parque sobre el manto impoluto de nieve aglomerada. Incluso, haciendo memoria de aquel recuerdo, sentía aún el mismo estridente golpe de desazón enturbiando todo mi interior a base de temblorosas sacudidas. Su rostro, a pesar de los moratones y cortes, había adaptado un gesto de completa serenidad. Era como si estuviese tranquilo al saber que lo estaba ayudando lo mejor que podía. Sus labios también remitían a dicha convicción: levemente arqueados como si esbozara tímidamente una… ¿una sonrisa? Sí, sonreía.

¿Por qué se me hacía reiterante el pensar que Butters se parecía terriblemente al maldito principito? Ya pudiera estarse muriendo por la helada que se extendía solemne ante nosotros o por los golpes que se encontraban dispersos en todo su cuerpo, pero, aún así, el muy crío sonreía porque… porque sabía que yo estaba cuidando de él y que lo peor había finalmente cesado.

Nada más hacerme cargo de su peso, admití, aunque me costase el reconocerlo, que estaba haciéndome responsable del ser más frágil y noble que podría existir en el mundo; tal y como se sintió el aviador. Realmente me sentí estúpido, había cedido mi juicio ante la sentencia de un puto libro…

Lo tomé con el mayor cuidado posible, sin aferrarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ni por asomo quería joderle más de lo ya hecho polvo que estaba. Del mismo modo, me importó una mierda los libros, los apuntes y el frío que me arañaba furiosamente la piel… Todo lo había dejado atrás para llevarlo con sus padres.

Durante el trayecto, analicé con mayor detenimiento su rostro. A pesar de tener en aquel momento quince años y ser, incluso, unos meses mayor que yo, persistían en él ciertos rasgos infantiloides. Me fijé en sus largas pestañas que terminaban con las puntas del mismo color trigueño que su cabello, en sus labios entreabiertos por los que podía divisar la blancura de sus dientecillos y en el rubor que albergaban sus mejillas, nacido gracias al calor de mi anorak. Sin duda, parecía que la edad corría más lenta en Butters. A diferencia de éste, yo ya alcanzaba el metro ochenta de altura y tenía la musculatura desarrollada.

Aquello de haber pegado el estirón tan rápido fue algo que había agradecido fervientemente pues había podido atraer, sin dificultad, las discretas miradas de muchas de las chicas del instituto. Tal y como dijo Julio César al acabar con sus enemigos, "_Veni, vidi, vici_" –Llegué, vi y vencí–, de la misma manera actué yo con ellas: escogía a mis "víctimas", las seducía y acababa enredado entre sus piernas. En un plazo de un año, tras perder la virginidad con Bebe, había tenido relaciones con trece chicas más.

_-¿Ves? Te dije que al final acabarías siendo la putilla zorrona de South Park, Kenny –me soltó una vez Cartman, anteponiendo una gran dosis de cinismo en sus palabras. Aposté que lo decía por envidia. Con quince, el ex-gordo seguía detrás de la misma tía que, curiosamente, salía con Stan Marsh. Cosa que mantenía en silencio, pero que poco me podía esconder el hijo puta de Eric aún sabiendo a priori con qué respeto trataba a la "hippy"._

Sin embargo, dudé sobre si Butters tuviese novia. Era más natural verlo con Pip y su otro amigo gafotas pelirrojo charlando sobre dibujos o libros en vez de novias, sexo o de las tetas de la madre de Stan. Había asumido que no todas las personas alcanzaban el grado de descontrol hormonal al mismo tiempo y que, por consiguiente, el muchacho aún necesitaba de un plazo mayor de tiempo. Tiempo que yo mismo había consumido sin contemplaciones.

Apuré mis pasos para alcanzar cuanto antes la fachada de la casa de los Stotch. La nevada no parecía arreciar, descendiendo desde el manto encapotado de nubes gotas condensadas de hielo de un tamaño considerable. Una vez allí, con un solo brazo apreté contra mi pecho el cuerpo del rubio, con motivo de que no se me deslizara y cayera contra el frío suelo, mientras que con la otra mano llamaba como loco al timbre. No tardó ni medio minuto en que una preocupada madre de Butters abriese la puerta y contemplase, acompañado de un grito ahogado, la estrambótica imagen que divisó tras ésta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío...! –se abalanzó hacia su hijo, envuelto en mi anorak, para dar con su rostro y analizarlo con suma exasperación. Luego clavó la mirada en mí, preguntándome con toda la ira que albergaba en el pecho: ¿Qué ha pasado McCormick? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi Butters? ¡Dime!

Le respondí el motivo de la manera más serena posible según se dirigía ella, aterrorizada, a la mesilla del recibidor para coger las llaves del coche. Seguidamente, me hizo un ademán para que la siguiera rumbo al Chevrolet verde oscuro que se encontraba estacionado en el extremo derecho del jardín; aparcado enfrente de la puerta cuadrangular del garaje. La mujer abrió con violencia la puerta del copiloto y me invitó a entrar haciéndome un ademán con la mano.

- Vamos, Kenny. Hay que ir al hospital cuanto antes – tras instarme esto, observó cómo yo entraba al interior asiendo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo yaciente de su querido hijo.

La señora Stotch rodeó el coche hasta disponerse a toda velocidad en el asiento del conductor y arrancar con furia el motor. Sin dejar que éste calentara, había ya maniobrado para situarse en la vía y dirigirse sin más preámbulos en dirección al hospital. La dificultad de la nevada hizo que el coche fuese a una velocidad que sobresalía mínimamente de la moderación. Eso parecía enturbiar más aún los nervios de la madre de Butters, que intentaba entrever el trazo de la vía en ese momento envuelta por una espesa neblina y por la caída intermitente de más copos de nieve. Maldiciendo al Altísimo por su mala suerte, luego se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo:

- ¿Hace mucho que lo encontraste en el parque?

- No, señora Stotch. Hará diez minutos más o menos cuando di con él–le respondí mientras clavaba la mirada en el movimiento repentino de los parabrisas–. Pero no se preocupe, reaccionó cuando lo zarandeé para que volviese en sí. Me sonrió y todo antes de desmayarse...

Aprovechando las luces de las farolas que transcurrían según recorríamos la distancia hacia el hospital, descendí la mirada hacia el muchachito que se encontraba flanqueado por mis brazos. Parecía sentirse un tanto reconfortado por el calor que irradiaba mi anorak y del que yo mismo desprendía. Su cabeza se encontraba recostada en mi hombro izquierdo. Parecía estar envuelto en una completa sensación de letargo. Para mi sorpresa, aún tenía estampado en sus labios una esbozada sonrisa.

"Maldita sea, Butters" me dije a mí mismo mientras contemplaba la grácil armonía de sus facciones que no parecía apagarse por causa de las heridas. "¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan jodidamente adorable…?"

Cuando vine a darme cuenta, la madre del ser que robaba todo mi interés en aquellos momentos ya había llegado ante la fachada del hospital de South Park. Salió con una velocidad inusitada para ayudarme seguidamente a abrir la puerta. La seguí a unos pasos por detrás. Ésta no tardó en pararse frente al mostrador de información y pedir a gritos que ayudaran a su hijo, señalando hacia el cuerpo que cargaba yo en brazos.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Mi hijo está grave! ¡Ayudadme por el amor de Dios! – ella sollozó suplicante sin contener las lágrimas.

En menos de un minuto, el cuerpo de Butters me había sido arrebatado para ser dispuesto seguidamente sobre una camilla dirigida por varios miembros del personal médico. Contemplé cómo la señora Stotch iba tras éstos hasta verlos sumergirse por uno de los tantos pasillos que se abrían en torno a la sala de recepción del hospital. Yo, sin embargo, seguí estático en la puerta de entrada y con la mirada perdida. Estaba inducido en un estado de trance provocado por todo lo que había vivido en menos de veinte minutos.

Un Butters tirado en el parque en estado agónico.

Un Butters que me tomaba del rostro y me sonreía para decirme que me debía una.

Un Butters que era semejante al principito.

Yo, es decir, el capullo de McCormick, parecía haberme desvivido por alguien que conocía de vista en el instituto y que, incongruentemente, me había parecido el ser más maravilloso y noble del mundo. Alguien que no era como yo, un ser desgraciado y sin futuro.

Yo admiraba la irradiante _esperanza_ de Butters. La que tanto ansiaba tener para mí, la misma que había perdido con el tiempo...

"¿Q-qué coño…? ¿A qué mierda viene todo esto, Kenny?" me pregunté con desprecio a mí mismo sin llegar a moverme ni un ápice. Impertérrito. Como si hubiera enraizado en las marmóreas baldosas del hospital.

-ooo-

- Ten, muchacho. Una taza de chocolate bien caliente.

Una enfermera rechoncha y de marcado gesto cordial me había tendido dicha taza tras decir aquello. Mis tripas hablaron por sí solas nada más percibir el embriagante olor que desprendía aquello. La voz de la enfermera hizo que emergiera del estado de aturdimiento en el que había estado imbuido; agazapado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Era como si… no fuese aún consciente del lugar en que me encontraba. Agradecí la atención de la mujer tomando con gratitud el chocolate caliente. Sin pensar demasiado, tomé varios sorbos teniendo cuidado de no quemarme la punta de la lengua. La mujer me sonrió de nuevo para luego decirme con el mismo tono acogedor de voz:

- McCormick, no hace falta que hoy retes a la muerte innecesariamente… Deberías haberte traído algún abrigo. ¡Hace un frío de mil demonios y tú en manga corta!

Parecía que se había percatado de que estaba tiritando. Sin mi anorak, las estaba pasando canutas ante la terrible helada que azotaba la región aquella noche. No me sorprendió que me conociera, que supiese que era yo el chico al que mataban y que, en consecuencia, reviviera inexplicablemente. Había pasado parte de mi vida hospitalizado o metido en una de las tantas "estanterías humanas" del tanatorio. Le devolví la sonrisa sin saber muy bien qué decirle. La última vez que había visto mi anorak estaba rodeando al inerte cuerpo de Stotch.

- Está bien... Veré a ver si puedo traer algo para que te abrigues –dijo la mujer mientras rodeaba los ojos con resignación para luego marcharse por donde había venido–. Como sigas así tendrás que buscar un ángel de la guarda para que te asista todo el tiempo…

Realmente, si tuviese que escoger entre mi casa y el hospital, en decidir cuál de los dos había sido tratado mejor, me decantaría por este último.

Me tomé despacio el chocolate, saboreando cada sorbito que me llevaba a los labios. No trascurrieron muchos minutos hasta que llegara a preguntarme qué hora era. En una de las paredes de la estancia se encontraba colocado un reloj de pared cuyas manecillas marcaban las tres menos veinte de la mañana. Realmente, me importaba un carajo lo tarde era: ni me echaban de menos en casa ni tampoco tenía miedo por faltar a clase. El interés radicaba en el tiempo que había pasado tras haber visto por última vez al chiquillo de ojos grises. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto tiempo en salir de la zona de evaluación médica? Tampoco había vuelto a dar con la señora Stotch tras haberla visto marcharse siguiendo a la camilla en la que llevaban a Butters.

Creí que lo conveniente era esperar. Asimismo, me extrañó bastante el hecho de no ver por allí al padre de Butters. Quizá, pensé, había entrado ya en la sala médica sin tener que quedarse obligatoriamente aquí, en el pertinaz silencio de la sala de espera.

Mi mente comenzó a deslizarse por otros derroteros, retomando en mi cabeza imágenes de los diferentes moratones, rasguños y cortes incisos en la piel que poseía mi compañero de clase. Comencé, pues, a pensar en cómo se había hecho todo eso. No pasaron demasiados minutos en los que me di cuenta de que efectivamente no podían haber surgido de una mera caída. Es más, parecía como si en conjunto hubiesen formado parte de...

Mierda.

Alguien le había metido una brutal paliza.

Dentro de mí, inexplicablemente, brotó una terrible desazón, una ciega furia contenida que hizo que temblara más aún. En ese momento, teniendo la taza de chocolate en mis manos, tintineando a punto de regarse por el suelo ante las sacudidas nerviosas y los movimientos convulsos, me sentí como una extraña reminiscencia de Tweek Tweak. Cual resorte, me levanté del asiento, dejé la taza en la mesilla que adornaba el centro de la estancia, y salí un paso ligero hacia el interior de la zona médica, lugar al que se le estaba prohibido el paso al personal no autorizado. Ninguna puta señal de prohibición jamás me había parado los pies en la vida y menos lo iba a hacer aquella noche.

Sólo quería ver a Butters para que me diera el nombre del cerdo culpable que casi le había provocado la muerte.

Con eso, por el momento, me bastaba...

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III.

_Como habéis visto, Kenny ha desvelado aquí parte de lo que le ocurrió cinco años atrás. Por lo que es un hecho pasado frente a lo ocurrido en el capítulo dos. Espero que no haya ningún tipo de problema en seguir la trama del fic. Si en cualquier caso les parece dificultosa la comprensión, agradecería que me lo comentaran pues llevo días comiéndome la cabeza en cuanto al tema._

_Cualquier otro comentario constructivo, insulto, consejo o lo que sea será bien recibido en forma de review. :)_


	4. Capítulo IV:Wish you were here, Parte I

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_South Park no me pertenece._

_Sí, estoy viva xD. Después de volver de Ornans (¡merecidas, merecidas vacaciones visitando a los que echaba tanto de menos...!), he vuelto lo más pronto posible. No sabéis las ganas que tenía de pasarme por aquí. ¡Echaba de menos este huequecito de South Park en español de Fanfiction! ¡Qué ganas de leer vuestros fics y los consiguientes capítulos subidos que no he podido echar un vistazo aún...! ¡Y reviews, muchos reviews que iré dejando a todos aquellos fics que había venido siguiendo :DD! ¡Realmente echaba de menos todo esto, sí señor! ¿Exagero? No. De eso estoy segura._

_Gracias por seguir el fic. Por los reviews, por las adiciones a favoritos, pero sobre todo, por leer. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV: Wish you were here - Ojalá estuvieras aquí. (Parte I)**

- Así que has vuelto a discutir con Bebe. Qué raro...

Intuyó él con cierto deje cínico tras dilucidar sin problema lo que le intentaba decir. Luego, hizo que de sus labios emergiera una efímera cortina de humo producida al expirar la última calada de su cigarrillo. Al ascender ésta y desaparecer, advertí la impasibilidad de dos ojos negros que me observaban fijamente. Habían transcurrido los años suficientes como para conocer en primera línea el porqué de aquella mirada capaz de desentrañar, de lo más profundo de mi persona, el secreto más inconfesable. Buscaba dar con los problemas que me achacaban con tal sólo estudiarme con la mirada. Y vaya si lo conseguía... De una manera u otra, comprendía lo que me ocurría con tan sólo escudriñarme con aquellos ojos opacos, infinitos. Siempre he pensado que los ojos negros contaban con esa virtud, esa inescrutable forma de conectar con la persona que los contemplaba con el fin de conseguir sonsacar cualquier pensamiento, gesto o sentimiento; aprovechándose, de este modo, del estado de trance que producen. Ya lo debería saber cualquiera, pero, valdría la pena creerme: no había nada más fácil como el perderse y desorientarse en la ominosa opacidad de unos iris que se asemejaran al color de los párpados de un muerto.

Por si esto fuera poco, la persona que tenía ante mí se caracterizaba por trabar conmigo una especie de conexión recíproca. De esas que sólo podían disfrutar las mejores amistades, en las cuales parecían predominar más los gestos que las propias palabras. La mirada, en estos casos, era más efectiva que la voz y que la expresión que lograba mantener con la misma. No obstante, este privilegio se había reducido únicamente a dicha persona: no existía nadie más con la que pudiera igualar de la misma manera aquel vínculo pseudoamistoso. Este tipo de asuntos había sido siempre arbitrario, no se podría, aunque se quisiera, escoger por voluntad propia a la mejor amistad. Había nacido por sí sola desde hacía años. Y yo jamás pensé que podría haber llegado inesperadamente, hasta tal punto, con el ser que tenía ante mí; ahora estando éste apoyado despreocupadamente en el mostrador de la tienda y con la mirada perdida en algún punto conexo habido tras una de las ventanas que iluminaban la estancia.

Apagó con diferencia el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía a mano sobre el mostrador y lo aplastó variadas veces con la punta de los dedos, llegando a parecer que jugueteaba con él. Me quedé observando absorto lo que hacía sin decir absolutamente nada. En aquellos momentos me sentía jodidamente confuso. Aún me venían a la cabeza los sollozos de Bebe estando aferrada a mí. Entre mis brazos. Incluso, temía bajar la mirada hacia mi anorak negro que llevaba puesto y ver si aún permanecían estampadas las sombras humedecidas de lo que habían sido sus lágrimas.

"_Creo que... ya merezco tener mi oportunidad_" me había dicho Bebe con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Con su voz colgada en un débil susurro envuelto en temores.

¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso ella quería ir un paso más allá de una mera amistad? Sentí que nuevamente volvía a hacer daño a alguien; concretamente en este caso a Bebe; la única chica con la que había forjado una buena amistad desde la adolescencia. Es cierto que mi primera relación sexual la había tenido con ella pero, al final, fue ella quien había decidido volver con Clyde para acabar por marcharse juntos. Lejos de South Park. ¿Por qué demonios querría ahora intentar algo conmigo? Tampoco podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Prácticamente seguía anclado en el pasado; un pasado que parecía querer emerger de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, los ojos negros de mi acompañante volvieron a situarse en mi rostro. Agaché la mirada para acabar de una vez por todas con la conexión que tenía con su imperturbable portador: si persistía la mirada por más tiempo, éste acabaría por descubrir más de lo debido.

Y no estaba exento de explicaciones, por lo que era mejor ahorrármelas.

Pasé por alto el contarle lo que había hecho Bebe, frotándose los nudillos de las manos nerviosa, la causa de que yo iniciara la discusión. Simplemente, prefería que el recuerdo del rubio de ojos grises no estuviese vinculado en todo aquello.

- Siempre ha estado enamorada de ti –declaró finalmente mi acompañante sin que su inhumana impavidez se viese afectada. Por enésima vez, lograba sincronizarse con el tropel de pensamientos que arremetían con ferocidad en mi mente.

Esta vez advirtió en mí la velocidad con que acrecentaba, hasta límites insospechados, un gesto de confusión estamparse gradualmente por todo mi rostro. Él, que seguía observándome en silencio, reaccionó finalmente preguntándome en un tono de voz de lo más mordaz y frívolo:

- ¿De qué coño te sorprendes, McCormick?

- Entiéndeme... –le respondí finalmente a la par que sentía brotar un incómodo nudo en mi garganta–. No es algo fácil de asimilar.

El joven profirió una risotada bastante caprichosa. Tal y como si se burlara de mi reacción. En respuesta a ello, lo observé boquiabierto y con la cara aún más desencajada que antes. Luego lo vi marchar hacia una de las vitrinas empotradas en la pared que se encontraban, a menos de metro y medio de distancia, tras el espacio que las separaba de detrás del mostrador. Éstas eran su colección particular, separadas de las demás vitrinas y estanterías que se disponían por la amplia estancia y llegaban hasta prácticamente al término de las paredes. También habían estancos horizontales repletos a su vez de vinilos –clasificados por estilo o, en algunos casos, por otro tipo de consideraciones–; tanto álbumes, sencillos o recopilaciones. Era nuestra propia tienda.

_Sturm und Drang_.

Así la habíamos llamado una vez que la habíamos abierto hará más de tres años.

Rodó la protección de cristal de una de las vitrinas y tanteó dentro de en ella, con sus delgados dedos, cada disco de vinilo dispuesto en su respectiva funda de cartón y colocado de pie; en una sucesiva fila. Verlo en esa situación me hacía venir a la cabeza la imagen de un pintor frente a su más preciada obra maestra: tratándola con la mayor fragilidad del mundo.

Deslizó sus dedos por las fundas de los vinilos, como si, por el mismísimo sentido del tacto, pudiera saber a qué cantante o grupo musical pertenecía cada una. En pocas palabras, era impresionante observarlo actuar así. Tras descartarse varias veces en tanto que a su elección, finalmente escogió de entre ellos una funda con una portada para mí reconocible. Era, sin duda, la portada de_ Wish you were here _de Pink Floyd. Su vinilo fetiche.

Con un idéntico cuidado, posó las yemas de los dedos por la carátula, esbozando una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa. De esta funda sacó, con el típico cuidado característico que podría definir a un verdadero amante de la música, el disco de vinilo que había en su interior; centelleando éste al chocar la luz que entraba por las ventanas en su superficie. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia el tocadiscos ubicado tras el mostrador, colocándolo y haciéndolo sonar al instante. Dispuso el volumen a una intensidad perceptible pero sin que dificultase una conversación. Los primeros acordes electrónicos del primer tema, _Shine on You Crazy Diamond_, sustituyeron al silencio de antes. Luego, el joven se colocó justamente a mi lado, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el mostrador.

- Bueno... siempre pensé que Clyde era para ella como una especie de "príncipe azul" o algo así –mascullé pensativo, más diciéndomelo para mí mismo que a mi propio compañero.

- Seamos sinceros, Ken. Clyde era el más maduro de todos nosotros en aquella época –me espetó atropelladamente, evidenciando que su reflexión era más que obvia–. Buscaba a un tipo responsable que la cuidase y que estuviera dispuesto a irse de South Park por ella. No quiero decir que no le gustara Clyde, porque estuvieron tres años juntos. Pero ya ves cómo salieron las cosas: Bebe volvió de Nebraska y… ¡joder! –el joven miró la nevada que podía observarse tras el cristal de la ventana, siendo ésta muchísimo menos intensa que la noche anterior–, no creo que precisamente echara de menos esta mierda de frío.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, tío? ¿Qué volvió por mí…?

El joven suspiró condescendiente como si la paciencia se le estuviera terminando a pasos agigantados. Se zafó del gorro añil profundo que le cubría la cabeza para revolverse nervioso el cabello y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa que no era más que el reflejo de su astucia:

- ¿Tengo que hacerte un jodido esquema para que lo entiendas o qué?

Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa para luego carcajearse a mi costa. En cambio, yo fruncí el entrecejo haciéndole entender a sus ojos-capta-todo-lo-que-les-interesa que quería patearle el culo. En vez de reaccionar yo, mandándole a la reverenda mierda, ya me tenía dirigido un corte de manga estampado frente a mi cara y con la menor indulgencia posible.

Debí de habérmelo temido. El inconfundible Craig Tucker no parecía borrar sus viejas manías de niño...

- Que te jodan –se adelantó, como siempre, él.

Exhalé con rotundidad un suspiro de resignación mientras me dirigía a uno de los tantos mullidos puffs negros que estaban colocados en tornos a una mesilla de pie bajo; a modo de un lugar de reunión casual. Éste estaba orientado hacia la zona más profunda y apartada de la entrada de la tienda. Aquel lugar siempre fue para mí uno de los más agradables que podrían existir en todo South Park. Me dejé caer en uno de los puffs como si el cuerpo verdaderamente me pesara más de lo normal. No había dormido lo suficiente y, para colmo, tenía la cabeza dándome vueltas frente a todo lo que tenía que hacer frente. Y, entre otras causas, la sensación de haber pronunciado el nombre de...

Butters.

Había vuelto a decir su nombre en el ascensor mientras me marchaba del piso de Bebe, después de tantos, tantos años. Buf, eso sí que me estaba produciendo un temblor indescriptible, una ansiedad inmensa...

Como un sediento que bebe jadeante de un vaso vacío.

Butters, Butters, Butters...

Me estremecí y no fui yo el único que se dio cuenta de ello. Sentándose en otro de los asientos, Craig murmuró:

- Qué curiosa…

Mierda. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

-¿Hm? –lo miré como si nada– ¿Qué cosa es curiosa?

-Tu reacción.

Craig era directo. De eso no cabía ni una puta duda.

- ¿Mi reacción?

-Sí. Hacía años que no veía esa reacción tuya… –asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Luego se inclinó y estiró uno de los brazos para alcanzar de la mesita un pequeño baúl de no más de treinta centímetros dispuesto sobre ésta. De él sacó otra cajetilla de tabaco, del bueno; papel de liar, menos de un dedal de hachís y un mechero de rosquilla extraíble. Seguidamente, volvió a acomodarse en el puff, con las rodillas cruzadas y trayendo consigo todo aquel particular _instrumental_.

- Oye, Craig. ¿Has vuelto a saber de Clyde?

- No me cambies de tema.

Me espetó lanzándome una mirada inflexible mientras partía el cigarrillo. Luego, deslizó la punta de su lengua por la zona de unión del papel blanco que contenía el tabaco. Seguidamente, empleando una de sus manos, hizo un leve pinzamiento con sus dedos pulgar e índice para arrancar la tira por la parte humedecida y colocar ipso facto todo el tabaco de dentro en la palma de la otra mano.

Suspiré con aspereza. Jodido, jodido testarudo. Constantemente queriendo averiguar, hasta niveles inimaginables de obstinación, lo que me ocurría. Eso sí, siempre había tenido con ello una buena intención: quería ayudarme. Pero había ciertos límites a los que prohibía el paso. Incluso siendo Craig, ese ser capaz de comprender muchas de las circunstancias que habían transitado por mi vida, no me veía capaz de permitirle conocer más allá de tal límite.

Me observó unos segundos, con aquellos ojos inescrutables, para abrirlos más aún y albergar en ellos, para mi sorpresa, cierto mohín de angustia: la infranqueable máscara impasible de Craig había desaparecido por espacio de efímeros segundos. Enseguida, reaccionando ante este hecho, volvió a rodar a sus ojos y recobró su fría compostura; poniendo toda atención a su quehacer.

La máscara había vuelto a su sitio.

Retumbó de nuevo el silencio mutuo a favor de la voz tan matizada del cantante de Pink Floyd en el tema _Welcome to the Machine_ que se reproducía en el tocadiscos:

_¿Dónde has estado? Está bien,_

_ya sabemos dónde has estado._

_Has estado en la tubería, rellenando tiempo,_

_provisto de juguetes y_

_actuando de Boy Scout._

_Compraste una guitarra_

_para castigar a mamá_

_y no te gustaba ir a la escuela._

_Y sabes también que no eres la marioneta de nadie._

_Así que bienvenido a la máquina._

_Bienvenido, hijo mío,_

_bienvenido a la máquina._

- Clyde sigue llorando en Nebraska –se adelantó en decir. Como si ya hubiera deducido por sí mismo lo que me había ocurrido antes.

Mierda, Craig. ¿Desde cuándo pudiste tener el lujo de leerme la mente con esa facilidad? ¿Por qué no lograba yo lo mismo contigo? Finalmente había optado por seguirme el juego; dejando el tema de mi extraña reacción aparcado. El moreno me sonrió como si quisiera transmitirme tranquilidad, aun estando entretenido en su particular faena. En seguida prosiguió con una fluidez pausada de voz:

- Hace unos días lo llamé por teléfono a ver qué tal le iba. Solemos mantener el contacto. Creo que ya eso lo sabías, ¿no? –asentí con la cabeza– Bien… pues sigue jodido. Trabaja en una oficina de correos y está saliendo con una morena despampanante. Pero aún está hecho una real mierda. Tan sólo con oírlo se notaba que aún no se ha repuesto de la marcha de Bebe.

- Vaya… –mascullé.

- ¿Y qué sabes de tus… amigos? –me preguntó esta vez como si titubeara un poco según realizaba la pregunta. Asimismo, me resultó rarísimo que preguntara por ellos. Quizá sea debido a que, desde niños, nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana.

- Con el más que tengo trato es con Kyle. Con Stan... pues es imposible contactar con él. Entre los estudios, la novia y el trabajo… De Cartman no sé absolutamente nada. ¡Ah! Bueno, sé que estuvo en Las Vegas. Me envió un sobre, hará unos meses, que contenía una foto de él en el casino Venezia rodeado por dos chicas que podrían destrozarte visualmente con una hemorragia cerebral al bajarte litros y litros de sangre por la nariz.

- Es Cartman, Ken. No me sorprende en absoluto.

- Lo más gracioso es que en el reverso de la foto me tenía escrito un "Jódete. He venido primero".

Tan sólo recordar aquello exhalé una risotada. Al menos, se había acordado de una conversación que tuvimos de críos en la cual le había revelado las ganas que tenía de tirarme una de esas mujeres exuberantes que se te cuelgan de los brazos en los casinos si vas ganando partidas al póker. Suspiré y proseguí:

- Broflovski y yo nos solemos llamar de vez en cuando. Aún está enfrascado con los estudios para abogacía.

- ¿Sigue compartiendo piso con Marsh?

- Hasta ahora sí –recapacité unos instantes mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con el pelirrojo–, pero me comentó que se cambiaría de universidad antes de terminar el verano.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Se marcha de Denver?

- Pues sí. El señor Broflovski tuvo que defender a un miembro importante de la administración de la universidad de Seattle hará ya unos meses y, por lo visto, ahora se han convertido en buenos amigos. Pues este tipo le recomendó que trasladase a su hijo a su universidad al conocer las matrículas de honor que había sacado. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue el propio Kyle quien insistió a su padre para que lo cambiara.

- ¡Qué cabrón el pecoso…!

Rió con esa típica forma tan cínica que tenía; sin apenas borrar síntomas de su impasible forma de ser. Eso hizo tranquilizarme. Me gustaba que me transmitiera serenidad mediante sus ironías. Parecía que volvíamos a ser los mismos; los dos colegas colgados de siempre. Tras menguar su risa, puntuó socarronamente:

- Parece tener la suerte tatuada en la puta cara.

- No sabría bien qué decirte, Craig. La última vez que hablé con él parecía… no sé… ¿Extraño sería la palabra exacta?

- ¿Por qué lo crees? –me preguntó mientras terminaba de encender su canuto. No tardó mucho en que la habitación se envolviera de aquel característico olor que emanaba éste. Aquello olía jodidamente a gloria.

- Lo encontré apagado, resignado, triste. No, no parecía el Kyle de siempre te lo puedo asegurar. Quizá esté en un error, pero me dio a entender que quería irse de allí.

- ¿Y Marsh?

- Lo llamé. ¿Y sabes lo que me soltó? Pues que me metiera en mis jodidos asuntos.

-¿Sigue con Wendy, no?

-Sí, no hará mucho que volvieron por enésima vez. Follan, discuten, follan, discuten… Un puto eterno retorno.

- ¿Cómo coño soporta a esa tía? Es nociva de cojones…

- El bueno de Stanley Marsh fuma tanta mierda como nosotros, Craig. Así que será gracias a eso.

El moreno me sonrió complacido y me tendió el canuto. La primera calada fue corta pero hice que el humo saliese poco a poco de entre mis labios. No podría describir lo agradable que era aquello para mí. No sólo era el hecho de fumar, sino que, todo lo que me rodeaba se predisponía a modo de un compendio equivalente de "mejores": estar con mi _mejor_ amigo escuchando uno de los _mejores_ vinilos setenteros de la Historia y en el _mejor_ lugar de todo South Park.

Y sabía muy bien a quién debía agradecérselo.

Una vez terminamos de fumar y escuchar el vinilo entero, estuvimos revisando las últimas preparaciones referentes a la organización de un concierto que daba un grupo modestillo del pueblo, el cual se iba a celebrar esa misma noche. Aparte de vender vinilos, cosa que nos marchaba bastante bien, solíamos organizar muchos de los conciertos que se hacían en South Park. Aún nos faltaba por vender algunas entradas, aunque no obstante se habían comprado más de las que en un principio esperábamos. La cosa parecía que iba a salir bien.

Mientras garabateaba aburrido en un papel inservible, lleno de números y cuentas previas, escuchaba a Craig hablar por teléfono. Llamó a varias personas. Todas ellas referentes al personal del concierto: técnicos de luz y sonido, los dueños del local, los seguritas, los puestos de bebida, el patrocinador de la banda… Escuché con qué sequedad despachaba Craig para con sus interlocutores. Normalmente era así con los demás: una persona que hablaba lo mínimo y sin andarse por las ramas. Sin embargo, tras trascurrir los años parecían haber cambiado conmigo en ese aspecto y, en realidad, lo definía como una persona bastante agradable dentro de su particular forma de ser. Entendía perfectamente por qué prefería que la gente lo tuviera como un tío de temperamento insoportable y con el que era difícil trabar una conversación.

A Craig no le gustaba ser hipócrita. ¿Por qué debía sonreír estúpidamente para caer bien si no le interesaba? ¿Por qué ser gentil y agradable si eso sólo traía consigo debilidades? Él prefería que la gente se apartara y le dejase tranquilo. Él era quien escogía a los que quería conocer, a los que en verdad deseaba denominar "amigos". Odiaba, pues, a las personas que vendían su amistad como una tarjeta patética de intereses y no desaparecían hasta absorber todo lo bueno de su víctima. Del mismo modo que ocurría a las moscas con la mierda.

Una vez hubo acabado, se levantó y estiró los brazos para desperezarse después de haber estado sentado tras el mostrador por un amplio espacio de tiempo. En ese instante golpearon insistentemente a la puerta variadas veces acompañados de una voz femenina:

- ¡Cabrones conformistas! ¡Qué vagos de mierda que sois…! ¿Aún no habéis abierto o qué? ¡Déjenme pasar que hace frío!

Ambos la reconocimos al instante: era la temperamental Henrietta Coues.

Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla y dejar entrar a una chica delgada pero bajita de cabellos negros, y tan largos, que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura. Era una hormiguita gótica de veintiún años que superaba, raspando, el metro sesenta de altura. Ésta entró sin pensarlo dos veces huyendo de los golpes de copos de nieve y viento que entraban también por la puerta. El frío del exterior había producido que sus dientes castañeasen. Traía consigo tres vasos de cartón precintados y en cuya superficie no había ningún logotipo de la empresa Starbucks. Deduje, entonces, que pertenecían al café Tweak's: dos cafés dobles –uno para mí y otro para ella- y un té de chocolate y naranja para Craig.

Craig odiaba el café. Más aún, incluso, que la gente interesada.

Henrietta solía visitarnos a la tienda muy a menudo. Daba igual la hora o el contexto, pero siempre traía consigo café, cervezas… Era bastante atenta a pesar de tener un carácter, en cierta medida, variable: podía estar radiante, con una sonrisa que no le cupiese en la cara, mientras como de pronto deprimirse y venirse abajo. O viceversa. En aquella ocasión, venía abrigada a más no poder; fundida en negro de pies a cabeza. Sólo sus labios destacaban sobre su sombrío semblante, pintados en una tonalidad rojo sangre. Algo que también contrastaba en ella era la tersa blancura de su piel. Digna del propio Bela Lugosi.

- ¡Hola Ken! –me saludó dejando los vasos en el mostrador mientras yo hacía un lado varias pilas de papeles con el fin de dejar espacio.

- Hola, Ritt. ¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo madrugas tanto? –le pregunté sarcástico– ¿No tendrías que estar sedada hasta dentro de unas horas?

- No duermo casi nada desde que el psiquiatra me rebajó la dosis de alprazolam para el insomnio. ¡El muy hijo de perra…! –me respondió agitada para luego carcajear los dos en sintonía bajo la atenta mirada de Craig.

A continuación, Henrrieta se volvió hacia él, le dedicó con un corte de manga y le saludó divertida:

- Hola, querido cabrón antipático. ¿Ya te has leído el libro que te presté?

Sin saber yo muy bien la causa, pude advertir que entre ellos surgía un silencio casi insostenible, afilado cual cuchillo. Analicé con ello cómo el moreno posaba una áspera mirada en ella para luego poner cara de pocos, muy pocos amigos. Si yo hubiese sido Ritt y me dedicaran a mí una mirada como esa, me hubiera sobrecogido por completo. Hacía años que no recibía de Craig ese tipo de gestos tan abrumadores; aunque sin embargo, ahora me era descifrable con qué frialdad impertérrita podía hacer uso mi amigo y del muro que anteponía entre él y los demás. Luego, Craig se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba a un extremo tras el mostrador. Entró por ella y desapareció sin decir absolutamente nada.

Craig era silencioso hasta cuando se movía. Deslizándose de tal manera que no producía ni el menor atisbo de ruido alguno. Henrrieta cruzó los brazos y se giró nuevamente hacia mí, ahora, con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Bebe, McCormick?

- ¿Has hecho marchar a Craig para hablar conmigo a solas? –le espeté aún confuso por la pregunta que me había realizado.

- Oh, vamos. Ya has visto con qué facilidad encaja Craig las indirectas…

- ¿Y qué quieres saber?

Estando un poco molesto por la situación, la imité. Crucé los brazos y le dediqué un idéntico gesto de frialdad. Normalmente, nos llevábamos bien. Es más, la consideraba mi amiga. Junto a Bebe y Craig habíamos formado un pequeño grupo de lo más agradable. Nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar tras ser ella la tercera chica con la que me había acostado; una vez se hubo marchado ésta del grupo gótico junto a Bebe (En ese tiempo, con catorce, no había nada más sexy para mí que una tía enfrascada en negro…). Henrrieta optó por trabajar como auxiliar de biblioteca en la ciudad más cercana. Así que sólo necesitaba de coche para trasladarse allí en menos de dos horas. Ahora, se había convertido en la amiga inseparable de Bebe.

- ¿Sabes que Bebe no fue a trabajar hoy?

_Touché_. Henrietta debía de saber algo acerca de lo que había ocurrido entre Bebe y yo aquella misma mañana.

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a sentirme tremendamente nervioso; sustituyendo en consecuencia la frivolidad que albergaba por un triste desasosiego. Lo menos que quería en este mundo era hacer daño a Bebe. Me era inevitable el volver a pensar en el llanto de la rubia abrazada a mí. Tampoco olvidaba cómo ella se desvanecía al haberle besado la frente; arrullándola entre mis brazos para tranquilizarla.

- Ah, entonces me imagino que no sabrás tampoco que está fatal por tu culpa, pedazo de mierda insensible –Henrietta me señaló con su dedo índice mientras me daba varios golpecitos en el hombro con él.

- Yo… –balbuceé mientras agachaba la cabeza–, yo… no quería que…, bueno, que esto… llegara a tal punto…

- Jodido conformista… –farfulló con desidia, resoplando.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber bien qué decir. La chica suspiró y me miró con tolerancia, acrecentando así la sensación de que parecía estar discutiendo con un niño pequeño. Finalmente, aun teniendo yo los brazos cruzados, dispuso una mano en uno de ellos y me desveló con la mayor sinceridad del mundo:

- Hablé con ella pero ni siquiera me dijo el motivo de por qué estaba así. Pero sé que tiene que ver contigo, Ken. Sé que está así porque está cansada de esperar. Y créeme si te digo que te ha esperado durante mucho tiempo…

- Discutimos…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡No necesito ser adivina como para saberlo!

Hizo una pausa como si buscara recapacitar y prosiguió:

-Ella te conviene, Ken. Y lo sabes. Además… –añadió mientras me sonreía– creo que va siendo hora de que te replantees el futuro y esas cosas. Ya sabes a qué me refiero… a que encuentres a alguien por el que luchar y seguir adelante. Bebe sería la mejor opción. Ella cuidaría bien de ti, Ken.

Sin previo aviso, un estampido se originó al haber sido tirado un libro, con violencia, contra la superficie del mostrador. Aquello nos provocó un sobresalto inesperado. Nos giramos confusos y vimos que allí, tras el mostrador, se encontraba Craig. Ni siquiera le habíamos escuchado llegar. Nada más dar yo con su mirada, capté que estaba alterado, nervioso; algo que era inusual en él. Pero, no obstante, intentaba lo mejor que podía el reprimir todo aquello bajo su frío semblante. Sin inmutarse ni un maldito ápice, le soltó sin venir a cuento a la morena:

- Aquí tienes el jodido libro, Ritt. Gracias. Ahora, márchate.

Le observé atónito.

¿Qué coño te había ocurrido como para actuar así, Craig...?

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV. (Parte I)_**

Pues sí. Otra vez en el futuro de Kenny, así que sería la continuación del capítulo dos. Espero que siga siendo comprensible. Si no es así, tenéis a vuestra disposición los reviews para comentármelo.

¡Gracias por leer!

(_Si alguien planteó la posibilidad de que soy Crenny, pues sí, lo soy. Como también soy BebexKenny y Bunny hasta la médula -y Cartyle también, aunque no venga a cuenta ahora xD. Supongo que es debido al subidón de adrenalina que me entró hoy al ver más de ellos por la zona española-. Así que no dejo nada claro en cuanto al tema. ¡Vivan los "rombos" amorosos xD!_

_Cualquier otro comentario constructivo, insulto, consejo o lo que sea será bien recibido en forma de review. :)_


	5. Capítulo V: Wish you were here, Parte II

**Enjoy the Silence**

**by Silenciosa**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Wish you were here. Parte II.**

― Aquí tienes el jodido libro, Ritt. Gracias. Ahora márchate.

Las cortantes e inesperables palabras pronunciadas por Craig Tucker cayeron como un jarro de agua fría tanto a Henrietta como a mí. Tras habernos hecho sobresaltar a los dos con el libro que había traído consigo al estamparlo contra el mostrador, todo había quedado bajo la predisposición de un denso silencio. Mis ojos no dejaban de anclarse atónitos en mi amigo. Ya no era un misterio para mí saber su estado anímico, encontrándose él agitado por mucho que desease demostrar lo contario. Sus ojos negros iban y venían del rostro de Ritt al mío consecuentemente. Su mandíbula estaba siendo fruncida en conjunción con sus labios, mordiendo el inferior con sus incisivos en actitud nerviosa; y su pecho, bajaba y subía a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Había gestos en Craig que ya no pasaban inadvertidos para mí, aunque no fuesen éstos lo suficientes como para poder traspasar el impenetrable muro que había construido en torno a su persona. Advertir sus gestos ya no era un problema para mí, pero interpretarlos era otro mundo. Una brecha imposible de saltar. Una distancia abismal medida en años luz. Pisar arenas movedizas era más seguro que apostar por saber con certeza lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de Craig Tucker.

Henrietta, por su parte, no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto. No como yo lo estaba. Algo que me dejó más confundido si cabe. ¿Acaso… acaso comprendía ella más a Tucker que yo, su mejor amigo?

Ella se acercó al moreno lentamente, parsimoniosa, como un rey cuando camina sobre la alfombra roja, acompañada por el sonido hueco de sus botas de tacón al caminar; elaboradas con cuero sintético, muy al estilo _newrock_. Henrietta era bajita pero provista de curvas, bien proporcionada. Al igual que Cartman ella también había optado por destrozarse los pulmones sustituyendo la comida por el tabaco. Cosa que jamás comprenderé. No obstante, habría que añadir a su vez el efecto producido por el amplio repertorio versado en somníferos y ansiolíticos que tomaba ella para enfrentar sus problemas de insomnio y que habían hecho mella en su constitución física.

Poco tenía que envidiar Ritt del semblante de casi un metro noventa de altura de Craig. Él era alto como una viga aunque desgarbado pero de musculatura marcada mas no voluminosa. A pesar de no llegarle Ritt ni tan siquiera a la altura del pecho, rivalizaba con él en carácter. Ambos albergaban un halo elaborado a base de un tul poroso, sombrío, zurcido con una idéntica actitud intrínseca, tan compleja, como el peor de los laberintos. Con ellos se necesitaba, pues, de un buen ovillo de hilo para no perderse con facilidad en su complicadas personalidades.

Ninguno pareció cambiar la compostura o, por lo menos, suavizarla. Ninguno de los dos amagó ni un maldito centímetro por el otro.

Mi amiga tomó el libro del mostrador, se acercó al rostro empalidecido de Craig, poniéndose de puntillas, cosa que en otra circunstancia me hubiera hecho bastante gracia, y le clavó la mirada con la misma nitidez frívola que la de él mismo. No sabría muy bien cómo describir dicha escena pero me resultó tremendamente turbadora. Ninguno de los dos parecía amedrentarse por la actitud del otro y yo me sentí Freud, psicoanalizándolos a unos pasos más allá, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

Al inclinarse Ritt hacia Craig, su cabello kilométrico se deslizó en torno a ella, envolviendo su cuerpo hasta disponerse la mayor parte por delante, desde los hombros hasta el término de la cintura. Luego, al cabo de unos minutos, le soltó a Craig sin piedad y probablemente dolida por ser echada de aquella forma:

― Que tú hayas perdido a Tweek no significa que Ken vaya a hacer lo mismo con Bebe.

Esa declaración hizo que mis nerviosos se colapsasen ante la tensión que iba aglomerándose con furia por toda la estancia. Oh, Jesucristo. ¿A qué me recordaba esta situación…? Ya, ya me lo suponía… Realmente era como revivir de nuevo una de las tantas y tantas disputas habidas entre Kyle y Cartman.

Craig esgrimió desdeñosamente media sonrisa. Aunque más bien parecía una mueca. En cambio sus palabras estaban afiladas como puntas de cuchillo.

― Tú no sabes ni una mierda, Ritt –su profunda voz se tornó más oscura, adherida a una frivolidad ácida, directa―. No tienes ni puta idea de mí, ni de mi vida, y mucho menos de Tweek. Así que ni se te ocurra meterlo en esto, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Ni un bisturí podría ser tan afilado y peligroso como aquel magnánimo silencio que se produjo tras finalizar las palabras de mi amigo. Con la cara desencajada me acerqué a ambos. ¿Por qué demonios se decían eso? ¿Adónde querían llegar? Y, joder, ¿por qué mierdas no llegaba a comprender nada?

― Ey, ey, chicos… ―alenté yo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Henrietta para que dejase de ponerse en puntillas y así terminar con aquel choque visual tan cercano que tenían. O calmaba las cosas o allí mismo iba a arder Troya. Puntualicé, amedrentando sin eficacia la tensión: Ya basta. Calmémonos todos un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Ritt tiró agresiva del hombro para zafarse de mi mano y volver a acercarse con dureza hacia Craig. A ella le había vuelto a cambiar el humor a un estado tenso y violento. Esa era otra cosa que los diferenciaba a los dos: Craig perdía los nervios pero seguía igual de impasible mientras que, por otro lado, la muchachilla bajita los perdía y se tornaba mucho más violenta; gesticulando inquieta y alzando la voz.

― ¡Tú eres el único que tiene prejuicios de que esté con Bebe!

― ¿Prejuicios…? ¿Y de qué prejuicios me estás hablando?

― ¿Sabes por dónde me paso yo tu cara de capullo conformista, Craig? ―Henrietta se le acercó aún más y prosiguió igual de desafiante: ¿Quieres que le diga a Ken por qué te estás comportando así…? ¿Cómo un imbécil que interrumpe conversaciones? ¿Cómo un pedazo de mierda que me echa sin venir a cuento de su tienda? ¿De verdad quieres que se lo cuente?

Henrietta frunció los labios, como si intentara retener palabras. Luego gritó sin escrúpulos:

― ¡Hazte un favor, Craig! ¡Por una vez sé honesto contigo mismo y dile la verdad!

― Por el amor de Dios. Ya basta, joder… ―me interpuse yo, con el ánimo a la altura del suelo, mientras tomaba a Ritt por los brazos continuamente para tranquilizarla según ella se deshacía sin reparo de mí.

El moreno quedó mudo ante la contestación de la muchacha gótica, abriendo sus ojos opacos en gesto de sorpresa. Henrietta carcajeó débilmente. Con desidia. Un verdadero pesar en su voz hizo que yo fuese capaz de atisbar la tristeza que almacenaba ella por dentro.

Henrietta había realizado victoriosa una especie de _Checkmate_ contra Craig.

Todo quedó de nuevo en silencio. En otro de esos silencios irrespirables e incómodos. La muchacha bajó la mirada resignada, muy lentamente, se acercó de nuevo a Craig y le dijo en un repentino hilo de voz que me hizo estremecer:

― Con lo que has hecho ahora me has confirmado todas las suposiciones que llevo cavilando desde hace tiempo. Aunque me moleste bastante reconocerlo. No es propio de mí negar evidencias. Ni tú ni yo podemos negarlas a largo plazo. ¿Me equivoco? En el fondo las verdades se nos hacen insoportables si hacemos ver a los demás que nos importan una mierda. Ya sabrás por qué te digo esto, Craig.

Henrietta alzó la mirada hacia él. Su gesto había cambiado por completo, con la tristeza pintada en la cara.

― Acabo de descubrir tu secreto, Tucker.

Y sin más, la figura turbadora de la muchacha desapareció como un soplo de aire después de cerrar, tras de sí, la puerta. Me quedé contemplando la puerta aún después de haberse marchado, desconcertado. Para cuando me volví en dirección a mi amigo me di cuenta de que se había marchado por la puerta de detrás del mostrador. Entré por ella para abrirme paso al almacén de la tienda. Podría describirse esta zona como una estancia pequeña, llena de cajas ordenadas y libros. Libros por todas partes. Otro hobby particular de Craig: leer ciertos libros que solo Kyle y él eran capaces de comprender sin morirse de aburrimiento en el intento. Diferencia: el pelirrojo los leía por obligación universitaria y Craig como pasatiempo. Sin parar la marcha me dirigí hacia el fondo de la estancia en donde se abría un pasillo provisto de un tramo descendente de quince escalones. Este escalonado descenso era estrecho, por el cual sólo podía pasar una sola persona a la vez. Bajé por él para dar luego con una puerta de cedro gastado. Antes de poner mis manos sobre el pomo de la misma, escuché como, de repente, el arranque de un tema de Pink Floyd comenzaba a abrirse paso a un volumen altísimo desde dentro.

_Tell me, is something eluding you __sunshine? / Dime, ¿hay algo que te elude en todo esto, viejo compañero?_

Fue hasta entonces cuando supuse que Craig se había encerrado desde dentro a cal y canto. Hice la prueba con el pomo y estaba en lo cierto. ¡Ay!, qué predecible se me antojaba Craig en algunos casos. En ese sentido particularmente me recordaba a mí mismo.

Resoplé con reticencia para darme paciencia a la par que fruncía la mandíbula. Quería hablar con él y me cerraba la jodida puerta en las narices. No debía extrañarme. Tucker, desde niño, se había comportado de igual modo cada vez que tenía una discusión con sus padres: se encerraba en su habitación y ponía la música lo más alto posible. Le importó siempre una reverenda mierda que sus padres aporrearan enloquecidos contra su puerta para que abriese, llegando a ser más nítidos los gritos amenazadores de su padre que la del cantante que escuchaba, como tampoco le preocupó las quejas de sus vecinos. Más de una vez la policía había hecho acto de presencia para terminar con el alto nivel de decibelios que salía de la casa de los Tucker y resonaba por toda la avenida residencial.

_Is this not what you spected to see? / ¿Esto no era lo que esperabas ver?_

_If you´d like to find out what´s behind these cold eyes? / ¿Acaso te gustaría descubrir lo que hay detrás de estos gélidos ojos?_

Ese problema quedó zanjado desde que Craig había decidido finalmente por emanciparse y vivir fuera de casa de sus padres. Ahora con veintidós, un año y pico mayor que yo, su vida rondaba siempre en aquella tienda, viviendo en el sótano de la misma. Sinceramente, a Craig le gustaba vivir bajo tierra. Como a Syd Barrett*.

― ¡Craig! ―golpeé con fuerza mis nudillos contra la superficie de madera de la puerta― ¡Ábreme la puta puerta Craig! ¡Vamos!

¿Cómo respuesta…? Nada.

Un que te den silencioso de su parte.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta cabreado y gruñendo entre dientes. Luego, le grité desde el otro lado:

― Pues te vas a joder. ¿Me has oído, terco cabronazo? ¡Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que abras!

Y, sin más, carraspeé la garganta y tarareé las últimas frases de la canción.

― You'll just have to claw your way through the disguise ( _No tienes más que escarbar a través del disfraz_).

Y así transcurrió un tema tras otro. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Me recogí las piernas que apoyé contra mi pecho y sin problema quedé dormido bien por el cansancio, bien por la constante agitación nerviosa que había cebado mi cuerpo hasta debilitarlo.

No sé cuántas veces soñé con el nombre de Butters resonando en mi cabeza.

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO VI._

_Ha pasado casi un año desde __que actualicé esta historia por última vez. Uis, así es de mala la jodida nostalgia. Lamento de verdad no haberla actualizado como debiera, pero mis ideas en esta historia han cambiado, mis gustos también, y todo ello ha hecho mella. El final no me gustaba; era bastante ñoño. Algo típico cuando lo escribí, siendo una cría de quince en ese momento. Así que he tenido que ir borrando y construyendo ladrillo por ladrillo, de nuevo, esta historia. La terminaré en cinco o seis capítulos más. Espero que de aquí a febrero-marzo la publique entera. Si la jodida PAU de las narices me lo permite._

_Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo, después de un largo año. Felices fiestas y blah blah blah :)._

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, aunque sueño siempre con que el tema de Pink Floyd, In the Flesh? -con interrogante que sin él, el tema sería otro semejante-, sea mío._

_* En una entrevista a Syd Barret, ex-componente de Pink Floyd, describieron su situación después de haber pasado bastantes años tras dejar la banda. Viviendo exlcuido del mundo. Textualmente decían en la entrevista: "Vivía en la casa de Cambridge. Realmente no era muy divertido, trabajaba en el sótano, pintaba, componía allí en el fondo del sótano." De ahí a que haga dicha comparación._


	6. Capítulo VI: Recuerdos

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

_**by Silenciosa**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO VI. Recuerdos.**_

Yo, Kenneth McCormick, me creí siempre una persona severa. Muy firme en mis convicciones. Pretendí creer que mis sentimientos eran inalterables. Eso creí yo por un largo margen de tiempo. Mi opinión ha sido siempre muy simple: las personas no cambian, sólo fingen cambiar para obtener algún beneficio y que, con el tiempo, vuelven a ser tal y como eran. Nadie puede fingir por demasiado tiempo. Los sentimientos no pueden llevar una estúpida máscara eternamente.

Las personas podrían moldearse cuanto quisieran, como si estuviera hechas de barro. Las personas podrían perder su tiempo y ―¿por qué no?― la esperanza buscando vanamente ser lo que no son y lo que jamás serán. Y es que... las mentiras agotan. Por eso mismo no soportaba las mentiras. Jamás necesité la intención de reinventarme de ser alguien que no soy. Si yo era un ser avaricioso humanamente hablando, tendencioso por conseguir beneficio, si me lucraba disfrutando de la bondad e ingenuidad de otros… ¿por qué intentar evitarlo? Todas estas intenciones nunca fueron a nivel emocional. Siempre busqué cariño. Un cariño que jamás recibí de niño. _Siempre deseé ser deseado_. Busqué como un animalillo el acogedor calor de la caricia de su amo. Poco me importaba entonces a qué precio estaba en juego los sentimientos de mis víctimas. Sólo necesitaba de esa necesidad. En la adolescencia, el cariño fue más allá. Yo no era un estúpido. Me fue demasiado fácil hacerme hueco en el corazón de mis nobles compañeras de instituto y de qué manera debía hacerlo. El cariño se convirtió en sexo. Un descubrimiento que hizo que ansiara más. Así fue como acabé buscando a Bebe. Ella cargaba con su cruz particular: su odio a su familia y la abyecta negación de ser un proyecto de hija modelo hizo que buscara en otros el mismo cariño que yo también quería. Sé que éramos todavía unos niños de quince años, pero también podría ser capaz de admitir que el mundo nos había hecho crecer demasiado rápido. Me era aún agradable recordar nuestros furtivos encuentros, visitándola sin que sus padres lo supieran. Entraba por la puerta de atrás, primera experiencia de _backdoor man_ con sólo quince años, para llegar a su habitación. Mientras lo hacíamos, en su cama, sobre un edredón decorado con dibujitos que aún vigilaban el sueño bendito de la niña virgen que ya no era ella, Bebe se aferraba a mí con fuerza, me abrazaba, inundándome de ese calor tan ansiado para mí. La necesidad mía de obtener el cariño y la de ser libre de ella se asociaron y se convirtieron en una. Quedaban entonces nuestros deseos saciados por instantes.

Bebe sabía que mis deseos no iban en pos con los de ella. Bebe comprendió cuáles iban a ser mis intenciones en todo momento. Yo no quería nada serio y menos teniendo en esa época quince años. Quizá por eso prefirió no dar ningún paso más por temor a enamorarse y aceptar la idea de quedar como simples amigos. Bebe necesitaba de alguien que fuese capaz de dejarlo todo e irse con ella. Alguien que le transmitiera cierta estabilidad emocional. Ella quería huir de South Park y necesitaba de alguien que estuviese con ella apoyando su decisión firmemente. Estaba claro que ése no iba a ser yo. Ella acabó escogiendo a Clyde Donovan. A los dieciséis, el chico holandés no sintió ningún reparo en dejarlo todo para irse con ella lejos de allí y vivir en Nebraska. Demasiado jóvenes los dos para arriesgarse a algo tan grande.

Ahora sé que no jugué bien. Que hice daño a Bebe sin saberlo. Que, después de todo, ella se había enamorado de mí y que el único motivo por el que había vuelto a South Park sin Clyde era por mí.

No me malinterpreten; nunca tuve deseo de ser una mala persona. No era algo que hubiese premeditado intencionadamente. El mundo había querido que fuese así. Yo nunca alardeé de poseer nada. Nunca tuve más sino a mí mismo. ¿Familia? No. Se puede decir que nunca la tuve. La palabra familia no tenía definición en mi diccionario. Pero sí era cierto que poseía un sinónimo: _mentira_. Para mí, creer en los valores familiares, en toda esa miríada de valores humanos unidos por la mera conjunción sanguínea, era toda una especie de idea inalcanzable. _Una gran mentira_.

Está bien. Lo admitiré:

Puede que la palabra "mentira" fuese el menos ofensivo de los sinónimos con los que precisar mi situación familiar. Si tuviera yo tan sólo un poco del cinismo insoportable de mi amigo Eric Cartman admitiría sin problema que podría utilizar cualquier otra palabra que tuviese una mayor dósis de ponzoña.

La familia McCormick no se podía definir como familia porque jamás lo fue. Ya quedaba descartado el hecho de ser pobres, porque han habido familias igual de pobres que han sabido vivir mucho mejor que nosotros. La pobreza puede que haya sido uno de los tantos detonantes, pero no el principal. La causa no era otra sino la obligación de tener que ser una familia: mis padres se vieron en la obligación de permanecer juntos por haber tenido hijos. Nada más. No sería difícil explicar que a partir de ahí el uso del maltrato, las drogas y el alcoholismo estuviese en nuestras vidas.

¿_Entenderían ahora el porqué de mi necesidad de buscar cariño fuera de las cuatros paredes que conformaban mi hogar_? ¿De sentirme querido, al menos, durante un par de horas? Ni mis hermanos ni yo éramos culpables de nuestros propios problemas porque no eran más que una necesidad de anhelar aquello que siempre se nos había visto negado. En primer lugar, mi hermana Karen, la única que quiero de verdad en mi familia, con sus ahora dieciocho añitos ―dos años menor que yo― había conseguido su propia estabilidad a partir de nuevas amistades; con las cuales pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego estaba el trozo de mierda inútil de mi hermano mayor Kevin, al que guardaba cierto rencor. Entre otras cosas, porque jamás se preocupó por sus dos hermanos pequeños. A veces pienso que no debería reprochárselo, pero, joder, sí, lo hago porque aún me duele. Nunca movió un maldito dedo por solucionar las cosas. Le dio todo igual.

En cuanto a mis padres… mejor será no hablar de ellos. Incluso ahora, con mis veintiuno, intento pasar desapercibido para con ellos. Apenas intento quedarme en casa. Sobre todo... desde que Craig abrió la tienda de vinilos en la que trabajamos juntos codo con codo. El pelinegro me permitía quedarme allí sin necesidad de exponerle la causa. Pero supongo que él la sabía sin que yo se lo dijera.

En pocas palabras… el antónimo de mí mismo y de mi familia era justamente la palabra _esperanza._ Y si se me venía a la cabeza esta misma palabra recordaba, sin apenar ser consciente de ello, a Butters. Aquel niñito era un puñado de esperanza. De _vida._ Sí. Sobre todo de _vida._

Recordar a Butters Stotch se me hacía un arma de doble filo. Y es que el recuerdo ha actuado siempre como un arma de doble filo. Puede traer gratas sensaciones. Como la nostalgia o la felicidad. Ésa es la parte noble del recuerdo. Pero también está su otra cara en donde refleja su crudeza más vil y sórdida. Existen recuerdos que abren cicatrices por muy profundas o viejas que éstas sean. Y mentiría si dijera que no producen un horror indescriptible. Que viejas heridas sangren de nuevo como si fuesen recientes, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellas, en una recapitulación vívida, realista, como sufridas en el momento justo en que se produjeron, no hacen sino alentar aflicción. Recordar a Butters en ese contexto se convertía entonces en una propagación virulenta de dolor y arrepentimiento.

El recuerdo es como un gran depredador: acecha y espera; espera pacientemente el momento justo para luego abalanzarse y hacer de la víctima su presa. El recuerdo es la catarsis: el pasado se renueva, resplandeciendo de nuevo vuelve a rezumar vida. De este modo el presente deja de ser real, se extingue. Y junto con él, el futuro deja de tener sentido, se transfigura, se ennegrece, se pudre.

Yo pensaba en todo esto hasta quedar finalmente dormido contra la puerta de la habitación de Craig, en el sótano de la tienda. La música seguía sonando a volumen alto y no había ningún indicio de que me abriese la puerta para hablarme acerca de la extraña discusión que había tenido con Henrietta unos minutos antes.

Soñaba con Butters.

En mi sueño rememoraba la de veces que jugábamos de niños a hacer castillitos de arena. Butters era mucho más hábil que yo. Su castillo era alto, compacto, que si no fuera por estar hecho de arena, podría haber durado mil años. Mi castillo de arena, a diferencia del suyo, era un montículo de tierra que daba pena hasta verlo. Vi el suyo y volví a poner los ojos en el mío. Resoplé. Entonces, entre frustrado y cabreado, de un pisotón estaba a punto de reducir aquel amasijo tosco de tierra que era mi castillo a la nada más absoluta.

―¡Espera! ¡Espera, Kenny! ―lo escuché exclamar mientras me retenía en mi intento― Voy a ayudarte.

Con una tímida sonrisa, vi cómo aquel niñito se arrodillaba a mi lado, ante mi ruinoso castillo de arena. Observé en silencio su paciencia, tarareando algo débil por lo bajo. Alguna canción, supongo. Aplanó primero la superficie y llenó un primer cubo circular de arena humedecida. Le dio la vuelta y colocó firmemente el cubo para luego levantarlo y ver la tierra modelada en una circunferencia perfecta. Realizó este mismo proceso varias veces más. Luego tomó su mano izquierda un palito y empezó a moldear con él: los vanos, la línea de impostas, el almenar… todo muy sencillo aunque perfecto. Su mano se movía rápido pero en actitud segura, como la de un médico. Cuando se cansaba, Butters pasaba el palito con que dibujaba y moldeaba de la mano izquierda a la mano derecha; bajo una idéntica precisión. Entonces advertí que era capaz de utilizar las dos manos. Era ambidiestro.

―Ya está ―dijo él, prestando atención por un rato al resultado que ofrecía su obra efímera― ¿Te gusta cómo quedó tu castillo, Kenny? Es el castillo de arena más bonito del mundo. ¿A que sí?

El chico se giró y me miró con una sonrisa contagiosa. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Grandes. De un gris que me recordó al granito o a los cantos pulidos de piedra. Gélidos como piedras. Atemporales. Y, asimismo, brillantes. Rezumaban alegría, bondad, inocencia y cualquier adjetivo más con que se podría describir la más sana vivencia de la niñez. Butters había gozado de una niñez de verdad. Y no como la infancia esperpéntica que yo padecí en silencio.

Todo en Butters era pálido. Desde sus lacios cabellos de rubio platino, pasando por su piel, hasta sus pestañas. Era como si aquel niño irradiase luz. Eso me resultó inquietante. Su cara lechosa brillaba como el sol. Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa era indescriptible. Era como ese tipo de sonrisas puras, nacidas con la única intención de transmitir felicidad.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Medio desorientado y enmudecido por la imagen angelical de Butters.

De repente, la escena en mi sueño cambió por completo. Me vi a mi mismo corriendo por un amplio corredor. Era un pasillo de hospital. En el sueño ya me estremecía. Sabía que iba a rememorar lo ocurrido tras encontrar a Butters herido en el parque. Después de acompañar a la señora Stotch, me había quedado toda la santa noche en el hospital. Esperaba con ansiedad conocer la salud del joven rubio. Lo peor de todo fue que supe finalmente por qué Butters estaba en aquel estado. Por equis causa, había sido brutalmente golpeado por alguien. Y yo, yo no me podía quedar con la solución espesa de la incertidumbre por más tiempo. Había dejado atrás la sala de espera y corría en dirección al pasillo en donde se encontraba el ala de observación a los pacientes y que estaba totalmente prohibida a los que no formaban parte del personal médico. Allí debía de estar Butters. En alguna habitación del pasillo.

Agitado, me removía en mi sueño. No. No estaba preparado para recordar. No quería recordar así a Butters. Quería recordarlo haciendo castillos. Quería despertar…

No estoy preparado.

No; no lo estoy.

El sueño prosiguió muy a pesar de mi sufrida queja.

Mis pasos resonaban por el pasillo del hospital. Alcé mi vista durante un breve lapsus de tiempo hacia los amplios plafones cuadrangulares que irradiaban esa inconfundible luz blanquecina y difuminada. Volví a pensar en la blancura de Butters. Los plafones alumbraban, bajo una eurítmica disposición seriada, a partir del arranque hasta el final del pasillo. Recordé en vano las veces que había pasado por allí; sobre una camilla llevada por varios enfermeros, moribundo, en donde mi estado de consciencia sólo era capaz de responder a la luz emitida por dichos plafones: discurriendo pasaban veloces ante mi vista. Esta vez entraba por aquel pasillo sin herida alguna, sin estar a punto de sucumbir a otra de mis muertes. Todo mi interés se había volcado en una serie de pensamientos que fluían uno tras otro, sin orden ni prejuicio alguno, pero que remitían, como la desembocadura del cauce de un río, al mismo tema: Butters, Butters, Butters…

Sabía que si quería encontrar a Butters tendría que preguntar a alguien del personal médico. Avancé por las baldosas de mármol; éstas resonando de manera hueca bajo la sucesión de mis pasos. Mi movimiento era lo único audible. Ni siquiera el ir y venir de los enfermeros generaba un sonido lo suficientemente audible. Escuché la firme voz de un médico ejecutando directrices a dos enfermeros:

―Necesitamos setenta y cinco miligramos de clorpromazina de una sola toma para la habitación once.

Uno de los enfermeros asintió conforme con la orden y prosiguió su camino. Aquel médico poseía un porte elegante y respetuoso. Visualmente irradiaba bastante confianza profesional. Éste se ajustó con el dedo índice las gafas al puente de su nariz para garabatear luego en unos papeles que traía consigo sobre un soporte cuadrangular metálico en el cual poder escribir estando de pie. Yo quedé a unos metros más allá, contemplándole sin que tuviera noción de ello. Luego me acerqué a él muy decidido. Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención. Unos ojos se alzaron hacia mí para quedarse clavados con cierto aspaviento de molestia en su fruncir el ceño.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, chaval? ―me espetó― ¿Acaso no sabes que sólo puede acceder a esta área el personal médico? Vamos, sal y vuelve a la sala de espera o ve al puesto de información si necesitas saber algo de algún paciente. Aquí no pintas nada.

Me observó de arriba abajo haciendo uso de una mirada inquisidora. En mis sueños sonreí. Aquel tipo de miradas me hizo pensar en Tucker.

El médico parpadeó luego en gesto de sorpresa y, al cabo de unos segundos, un signo golpe de sorpresa asoló su rostro. Boquiabierto, el médico se acercó para analizarme más de cerca. Me avasalló con total curiosidad:

―¡Dios santo…! ¿Eres Kenneth? ¿Kenneth McCormick, cierto?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza; sin darle demasiada importancia a la reacción sobrecogedora que había provocado a mi interlocutor. Otro que me había reconocido por mi capacidad de autorecuperación.

―Tú eres el muchacho que tiene alergia a la muerte ―ironizó con una retorcida mueca. Todavía sin poder creérselo.

Con la fascinación esculpida en la cara, típica de un médico ante un caso imposible como el mío, el hombre quedó perplejo durante segundos, con sus remarcadas córneas mirándome de tal modo que conseguía hacerme sentir la cosa más rara e inusual del mundo. Y que probablemente era.

―¡Vaya, vaya…! Creo que es la primera vez que te veo de una sola pieza ―dijo el médico medio en broma. Por mi aspecto no daba la impresión de estar herido, enfermo o moribundo―. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿Te encuentras mal, muchacho?

―No. Estoy perfectamente. En realidad busco a Leopold Stotch.

El hombre quedó pensativo. Demasiados pacientes como para acordarse de todos los nombres. En consecuencia, añadí más información del paciente:

―Es un chico rubio, muy rubio, de mi edad, y… y más o menos así de altura ―medí con la palma de mi mano una altura que rozaba mi pecho―. Sé que lo internaron aquí; antes de medianoche.

Esperé lo más pacientemente que pude. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que el médico diese con su bombilla particular:

―¡Ah! Sí, sí. Ya sé a quién te refieres. Ahora mismo está siendo acompañado por su madre en la habitación ocho ―el hombre señaló con el índice a unos metros más allá. A un pequeño cartelito que anunciaba dicho número en una de las tantas puertas que conectaban con el pasillo.

Fruncí los labios y tomé el valor necesario. La pregunta flotaba en mi cabeza y quería salir a la luz de una maldita vez.

―Y… ¿cómo se encuentra?

―Ha sufrido un grave ataque de hipotermia. Aparte hemos tenido que sanearle algunas heridas y contusiones de menor importancia. No hay por qué preocuparse, Kenneth ―sonrió afable―. De todos modos no son horas para que el jovencito reciba visitas. En lo que queda de noche seguirá en estado de observación por si vuelve a recaer su temperatura. Tal y como esperamos lo subiremos a planta antes del mediodía. Cuando salgas de clase podrás venir a verle. Ve y descansa que ya es muy tarde.

En objeto de reacción me quedé enraizado cual árbol en el suelo del pasillo. Mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, siendo incapaz de darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido. Había cumplido con mi deber… por lo que se suponía que debía estar tranquilo: había ayudado a Butters, lo había dejado en buenas manos. Podría hablar con él al día siguiente, cuando ya estuviera consciente, y, efectivamente, le avasallaría con preguntas hasta saber quién había sido el hijo de puta que le había golpeado de tal brutal forma y hacérselo pagar con la misma moneda.

Nada me detenía en aquel lugar… salvo yo mismo.

Fue indescriptible para mí el definir con total exactitud lo que me estaba pasando en aquel momento pero, sí tenía claro que todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando hacia Butters me estaban desbordando por dentro. Ya, ya lo sé… Podría sonar estúpido, pero podría jurar por Dios al admitir que así era. La forma con que me había sonreído Butters antes de desmayarse y quedar inconsciente, sabiendo que yo estaba allí para ayudarle, había sido tan… ¿cariñosa? ¿Agradable? ¿O tal vez sincera? En cualquier caso, hasta ese entonces, jamás había recibido un gesto como aquel de nadie. La imagen de la sonrisa de Butters había quedado solapada en mi cerebro; repitiéndose en mi memoria como un hecho anómalo, jodidamente surrealista, que venía aunado de un abrumador sentimiento de deleite y alegría.

Lo sé. Por aquel entonces, con quince añitos, podría vanagloriarme por haberme prestado al cariño de mis compañeras de instituto desde muy temprana edad. Podría admitir que, sexualmente, era el más experimentado de todos los varones de mi edad. Que no había jovencita que rechazara atreverse a entrar en mi juego amoroso con fecha de caducidad. Sí. Podría haber hecho alarde de todo eso, como de mi naturaleza instintiva y perversa, y a pesar de eso, me sentía casi como si flotara en una dicha que jamás había conseguido ni tan siquiera con un maldito orgasmo.

La felicidad que Butters me había dado a probar no se comparaba con nada pasado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que por primera vez alguien me tenía un cariño puro y desinteresado.

―Vamos, muchacho, vuelve a tu casa ―me insistió el médico―. Poco más puedes hacer aquí.

Y, volviendo en sí, todavía conmocionado debido a mis indagaciones mentales, me di la vuelta y me marché por el pasillo prometiéndome volver al día siguiente a primera hora.

El sueño, que no era sino un recuerdo del pasado, en este momento, se trastocó: comencé a mezclar recuerdos y la irrealidad de la inconsciencia a la vez. Un rebujo de sueños inconexos que carecían de toda lógica, llenos de sombras y oscuridad.

Sentí que un calor me envolvía y me transportaba. Era tan agradable que me apegué más a ese calor nacido de la nada. Sentí una caricia deslizándose levemente sobre la línea de mi rostro y luego un suave beso en los labios. Parpadeé con los ojos cerrados, pero no desperté.

Cuando el beso finalizó yo volví a hundirme en un profundo sueño tan denso como el mismísimo plomo.

* * *

**_FIN CAPÍTULO VI._**

_Otro capítulo que escribí cuando tenía dieciséis -Silen sintiéndose vieja en 3, 2, 1... xDDD- y que he revisado y modificado hoy. Hace más de un año que no actualizaba esta historia; pero intentaré publicar capítulos más seguidamente de aquí en adelante, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo suficiente. He de reconocer que se me hace la hostia de jodido hacer un Bunny porque ya no me gusta absolutamente naaaada, aunque no tanto como el Creek xDD, como tampoco hacer un Kenny sombrío. Para mí ahora Kenny es color. Pero así veía a Kenny con dieciséis: oscuro, sombrío. En fin, eso no quiere decir que no disfrute transportándome al pasado y probando argumentos diferentes que antes, siendo yo más cría, me gustaban y que ahora ya no los vea de la misma manera ni un ápice. Y, maldita sea, no me arrepiento de nada en haber cambiado de parecer xD._

_¡Gracias por leer :)))) !_


End file.
